Percy and Annabeth MiniStories
by im.unleashing.my.imagination13
Summary: A bunch of mini-stories all about Percy and Annabeth. I really love them as a couple and want you to get to know them a little better. I'll write as many as any one wants them!
1. The Sleeping Bag

**Annabeth**

Just as he leaned back against the rock wall, just as his head hit the back he sighed. We were down to three sleeping bags in this stupid tunnel and two of them were being used. I wasn't asleep yet and I knew Percy would be too modest to take mine. I waited a little longer and then he started breathing in a slow rhythmic pattern. Finally asleep! I grabbed my sleeping bag unrolled it right beside him and in an awkward position slid him onto it. I knew I would be sleeping on the stones but whatever I could handle one night.

The stones were really uncomfortable and I really wanted a sleeping bag but I wasn't going to go take it from someone.  
Nico would probably call the forces of death to take me down.  
Rachel would freak and yell for hours on end.  
Percy, I just would not take my sleeping bag from him. No chance, no how.  
I just sat up against the wall and leaned my head back, the same way Percy had before. Nope to uncomfortable so, I sat up crossed my legs and just closed my eyes. No matter how uncomfortable it seemed I felt relaxed and I started to drift off.

**Percy**I rolled over expecting to have fallen from the position I had fallen asleep in but I didn't. I was already lying down and I was on a, sleeping bag? I had lost mine earlier when we were running from the stupid sphinx cat thing. Wait, if I was on this then who has on the floor? I sat up and turned the flashlight on low power.

Shining very densely I saw Annabeth leaning back against the stone wall, she looked like she was in the most uncomfortable position I had ever seen and as soon as I got up she jolted upright.  
"Sorry did I wake you?" I whispered as she rubbed her grey eyes.  
"Oh no, just a dream no worries." She smiled and sat up to stretch.  
"Why are you on the floor Annabeth?"  
"Well Seaweed Brain because I didn't have a sleeping bag obviously." She smirked.  
"Well a couple hours ago I was in your position, what did you do?"  
She looked down and her cheeks went a little red,  
"You looked uncomfortable so I decided you should use it."  
"Annabeth I would have been fine, you take it."  
"No Percy I gave it to you for a reason it's for you."  
"Annabeth I said I want you to have it." I turned around to grab it and throw it at her but suddenly her hand was on my mouth and she was pushing me on to the sleeping bag.  
She looked at me and whispered, "I said you can have it Seaweed Brain"  
Gripping her hand off my mouth I murmured, "I don't think so."  
Turning her over I was now on top.  
"You get some sleep Wise Girl, it should be morning soon."**  
**

**Rachel**

**  
**Annabeth smiled as Percy struggled to get himself up and she sure as Hades wasn't losing this fight; she would not give in to Percy Jackson now. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down beside her. Annabeth turned over so she would be looking directly into those amazing green eyes.  
"Percy Jackson, we will just have to share no won't we?"  
He looked at her stunned for about two seconds and then smiled,  
"Well Annabeth Chase, I think we will just have to."  
They didn't know I was up and I was going to keep it that way.  
I knew Annabeth and Percy was destined for each other, I guess I liked to play matchmaker a little.  
I'll let you in on a little secret. I have always wanted them together and I just wanted to give them a push. Now the whole Percy and I think could have gone somewhere, I do like him but now it's truly friend feelings.  
Annabeth and Percy are so stubborn sometimes I wonder how they could be two of the best Demigods I have ever met.  
Just makes you wonder.


	2. The Most Beautiful Thing

**Percy**

"Oh look at it, isn't it the most amazing thing you have ever seen!"  
Annabeth was once again looking over the lake to a small cottage. Her love of architecture had her captivated in this little seaside home.  
It was small and quaint; it was wooden and had a porch around it entirely. Though most would look left towards the gigantic castle type seaside mansion Annabeth preferred this one to the most. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke about it.  
"Percy it has to be the most amazing thing, its perfect!"  
"Annabeth you know it isn't the most amazing thing I have ever seen."  
She looked at me like I was an idiot,  
"How can you say that! Look at how its perfectly placed and how the wood perfectly hits the suns rays look at the texture and tones! Percy you must be kidding!!"  
I laughed and all she did was punch my arm then stick out her tongue.  
"I didn't mean it isn't amazing, it just isn't the most amazing beautiful thing I have seen."  
"Oh yeah then what could possibly top this cottage?"  
"Well Annabeth," But before I could answer her someone came up behind us.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favourite people? What are you doing here?"  
There was Grover, perfect timing he had right?  
"Grover! Why are you here?" Annabeth smiled and hugged him.  
"I asked you first Annabeth." True say.  
"Well we were looking at that amazing little cottage!"  
"Oh that old thing, sad little story it has though." Grover shook his head and looked at it.  
"Why what happened?" Annabeth was so curious, it was just a cottage.  
"The poor old woman that used to live there can't pay for it anymore, she has to leave and they are going to sell it. Now that isn't the worst part, they will probably sell it to the richest people on the lake and well they will… tear it down." Grover looked sad.  
"No way! That's horrible! How can they do that to her!" Annabeth was getting all worked up now.  
I guess I'll have to do something about that.

**Annabeth**

Percy said he would on be 20 minutes; it has been almost an hour.  
I wonder where he went and why he winked at me before he left?  
He said the cottage would be just fine, he was sure.  
_riinnnnnggggg, rinnnnngggg, _. MY PHONE!  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Annabeth come meet me at the lake!"  
"Percy what are you… "  
"Just come Annabeth I'll see you in 15 minutes!"

"Alright, see you soon Seaweed Brain."  
"Great!" Without a beat he hung up.  
I grabbed my coat, threw on my shoes and walked out the door.  
I arrived within 10 minutes and parked by our other car.  
"Percy, what's happening here?"  
"Oh Annabeth great, I want you to meet someone,"  
there around Percy was an little old man.  
"Um hello there?" I shook his hand and he smiled up at me,  
"Oh it is so great to meet you, and might I say you are very pretty."  
"Oh why thank you, sir."  
"You've got a keeper her young man!" He patted him on the arm.  
I blushed, he seemed very sweet/  
Walking with Percy and this old man I turned to my boyfriend and said,  
"Seaweed Brain what have you gotten yourself into?"  
"You'll see," he winked at me and then we stopped, oh no he didn't.  
That cottage was astonishing, it took my breath away the moment I saw it.  
The old man must have seen me grin because he laughed,  
"You are the only person who still seems to love this old place, I built this beauty for my wife Camilla, it was a wedding gift about,"  
"75 years ago," I butted in.  
"Yes exactly, how did you know?" he laughed at how spot on I was.  
"Well seeing the wood I just assumed it, you know everything has a story."  
He smiled and laughed again, an old chuckle, he waved his hand and out stepped a very old woman,  
"You must be Annabeth! Percy my, my, my she is stunning!"  
I looked over at him, how did they know him?  
"Well thank you, she is most defiantly stunning."  
Percy always told me I was beautiful no matter the day. I ALWAYS blushed.  
"Well I guess I'll just ask then, what's going on?" I smiled, I really wanted to know,  
"Aha, of course my dear I supposed Percy told you already but maybe it was a surprise!"  
Percy nodded at the elderly woman,  
"Well, Percy has been talking to the richer people on the lake and they have offered to pay off the cottage so we can stay. Though we would feel terrible if you two didn't get something in return so we have decided something very special."  
I smiled so big because Seaweed Brain is such a sweetheart!  
"Oh no don't think you have to give us anything back!" Percy and I mutually said.  
The old couple laughed,  
"We really want to so don't worry about it. We can't handle the old place We want you to take it."  
I nearly fainted but in the blur of things I knew I was hugging them both and laughing at how nice they were being to us. Of course it was all thanks to Percy, the guy is one of a kind I'm telling you!

As soon as we got home I took of my jacket and just when Percy threw off his I jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his neck.  
"Whoa! Annabeth what is this for?"  
"This is for being you Percy Jackson, for being the most amazing perfect handsome version of yourself!"  
He started laughing and hugged me tighter,  
"Well Annabeth Chase, I would do anything for that smile."  
That was it,  
I pulled away and looked Percy straight in the eyes, those striking green ones.  
"I love you Seaweed Brain."  
I planted a kiss right then and there; this was perfection, my perfection.  
When I pulled away and hugged him tighter all I could do was smile because at that very moment Percy whispered something to me too,  
"Hey Wise Girl, I think I kind of sort of am totally madly in love with you too."


	3. Snow

I breathed in slowly and smiled outside the window.  
The snow was caressing the ground and dotting our windows.  
I love the way winter looks, the coldness not so much!  
I enjoy how the tree out front looked with the white on its branches and I enjoyed seeing people walk about all bundled up fighting off wind.  
I really love sitting on the window seat in our living room, just watching the outdoors, seeing seasonal changes all around me. It was breath taking.  
I was still cold this morning;  
I was wearing an overly big sweater that belonged to my sleepy boyfriend upstairs and a pair of blue short shorts.  
The colour of the ocean, can you guess who picked them?

"What are you watching Annabeth?"  
I spun around and felt startled, Percy usually slept in.  
"Oh, good morning, just the snow."  
He walked over scratching the back of his head messing up his already extremely messy hair.  
He was only in grey sweatpants and had purple bags under his eyes.  
"I'm still surprised because I can't believe you get up early every morning to do this."  
I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,  
"Still surprised?"  
"Well yeah, I see you wake up every morning and come downstairs."  
"Oh, do I wake you up?"  
"No, I guess I just feel you leaving," he smiled and hugged my from behind.  
I just absolutely melted when he hugged me from behind.

"I never knew that you were so perceptive Seaweed Brain,"  
I put my hands on his well they were still around my waist.  
"Yeah Wise Girl, I guess I'm not you every day average guy."  
"Yeah well your pretty average in the morning buddy, look at how sleepy you are!"  
I laughed and he smirked then walked up stairs, "Oh yeah, well just wait."  
Now what was he up too!

I looked back out the window and smiled at the little white snow specks.  
It looked like a wonderland out there, a beautiful view especially in New York.  
"Hey Percy," he didn't respond.  
"Percy!" I looked around the first floor and the second.  
Then I suddenly realized what was going on.  
"Oh no you didn't, Percy give my back my cap!"  
I heard footsteps and spun around, a pillow hit me in the back of the head.  
"Perseus Jackson take that off," but I couldn't help but laugh.  
I heard laughter and started running in that direction but heard him jump to the left/  
I heard more laughter and spun around only to be picked up.  
I started laughing and was basically spinning in mid air!  
"PERCY!" I was spinning wildly in the air well laughing hysterically.  
Percy then started carrying me and he opened the door.

"IM ONLY IN A SWEATER AND SHORTS PERCY!!!!!"  
He threw the hat in doors and then suddenly he tripped.  
I tumbled off his shoulder and landed on top of him in the snow.  
I rolled over and we were side-by-side, outside on the freezing cold snow, middle of January in our pajamas.  
We were both laughing hysterically now and I couldn't help but look at Percy.  
"Your right Annabeth," he smiled at me.  
"I know I am. What am I right about this time?"  
"The snow is amazing, I am so glad you brought it up this morning."  
"You're so glad you could carry me out into the freezing cold and plop me in the middle of our front yard?  
Well good to know what your type of fun is!"  
I started giggling again, this was perfect for us.  
"Well yes but I also like the fact that I get to say I have done this."  
"Done wha…."

Now you all are guessing kiss, kiss and kiss!!  
Not exactly.

"Oh my Gods Percy Jackson do you want to die!"  
Percy had leaned over and smothered snow all over my face and some had fallen down my sweater, he was so going to pay for that one.  
I stood up started stuffing snow down his pants.  
"ANNABETH!!!" He started jumping and shaking his pants to get the snow out.  
"Come on Seaweed Brain, I got you and you got me, want some hot chocolate now?"  
"Fine, fair is fair."  
But of course like the typical couple we were,  
we both turned to face each other and at that exact moment,  
pushed each other into the snow bank.  
Tomorrow I knew I would have a horrible cold.  
(Percy is immune to practically all illnesses, stupid River Styx)

I looked over at him and sniffled,  
"You are one of a kind my man, and you are most defiantly not average."  
"Well thank you Annabeth, you are most defiantly not average either."

And those had to be the best 'I love you' exchanged between us.


	4. When I Met HimHer

**Annabeth Chase**

When I met him he seemed snooty.

When I talked to him he made me inquisitive.

When I hung around him I seemed so spellbound.

When I found out who he was, I was shaken.

When we became friends my stomach flipped a little.

When he went in to battle I got anxious.

When he almost blew himself up I held back tears.

When he didn't come back for two weeks I cried thinking.

When he came back I wanted to strangle him and kiss him…again.

When he met Rachel I was afraid again.

When she was around I wanted to haul him away.

When she became the oracle I was jumping for joy.

When he seemed jealous I felt a little glad.

When he smiled my heart dropped to my stomach.

When he held my hand I went red as a tomato.

When his birthday came around I wanted to make it everything.

When we kissed again at the table I knew my stomach flipped and my heart beat faster.

When everyone walked in my smile grew wider.

When we went underwater I knew I couldn't be any happier.

When summer came to an end I felt a little miserable.

When I knew we would both be in New York I couldn't help but beam.

Now that I think about it,

I am crazy about Percy Jackson.

And I am pretty sure;

Percy Jackson is crazy about me,

too.

**Percy Jackson**

When I first looked in those grey eyes I could only smile.

When she talked I seemed so fascinated.

When I started hanging out with her things felt improved.

When I knew who she was I had no clue to why she seemed secluded.

When she sat there thinking I could only imagine her smile.

When she battled I wanted to be the shield from the wound.

When I blew myself away in the volcano I could only think about that kiss.

When I was away I felt like I was falling in love with someone else.

When I came back and saw the pain I felt I was way to mistaken.

When I met Rachel I felt a little relieved.

When she was around with Annabeth I noticed a fresh emotion.

When she became the oracle Annabeths mood altered radically.

When I saw Luke a ping of jealousy blazed through me.

When she smiled I wanted to kiss her forever.

When she held my hand I wanted to hold her in a hug forever.

When my birthday came she seemed happier then ever.

When she kissed me again my heart soared, it left my body totally.

When everyone came I could only laugh.

When we went underwater I experienced the most amazing feelings.

When summer ended I knew we would be seeing each other.

When we got to New York together I wanted to spend every second with her.

Now that I think about it,

I am crazy about Annabeth Chase.

And I am pretty sure;

Annabeth Chase is crazy about me,

too.


	5. Irrevocably And Irresistibly In Love

"You are such an idiot!"

Annabeth was stomping down the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

"Annabeth you are being childish!"

"Me? You are a total imbecile!"

She spun around and her hair was splattered across her face.

Percy looked at her and saw tears even in the rain.

"Just come home Annabeth, please."

He stepped forward to her and reached out his hand.

Annabeth stepped back and crossed her arms.

She turned around and started to run but her arm was grabbed.

Percy had gripped her tightly and spun her into his chest.

Annabeth laid her head on his chest and pounded him with her fists.

Percy bowed his head and whispered in her ear,

"I am so sorry Annabeth, I am so, so, so sorry."

Annabeth tilted her head up and Percy went in to kiss her.

"No," she turned her head away and backed up.

"You can't just apologize and think its all better Percy."

"Then what can I do Annabeth! All I can think to do is tell you I love you!"

Percy grabbed her arms and looked into her grey eyes all blurry with tears.

"I am so irrevocably and irresistibly in love with you. I want to spend every day with you and this one mistake has showed me how much I need you with me."

Annabeth bent her head down and muttered, "Why though?"

Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Because Annabeth, I want to see you beside me when I open my eyes. I want to see you everyday and I want to hug you when I come home. I want to hear your sarcasm and watch you make a meal. I want to take you out to a comedy and spend the entire night listening to your laughter. Annabeth, I want to make you happy, protect you from all the pain in the world, hold you when you're sad and sit next to you on a New York bench. I need you Annabeth, I need you so much and I know you need me too."

Annabeth looked up into those eyes that had made her fears and pain melt away so many times just to smile.

"Percy Jackson, I do need you but I also need you to be honest with me. Enough with the lying and sneaking around, I want to have you promise me you will tell me everything no matter how bad."

Percy looked at her and shook his head again,

"I wasn't sneaking around and if you even think I was cheating on you I want to scream Annabeth! Okay I was sneaking but you want to know why?"

Annabeth stared at him,

"What were you doing then?! You were gone all the time taking long trips and you only left a note with your cell phone beside it! You know how worried I was!"

Percy spun around and scratched his head,

"Annabeth, I was looking for something but nothing I could find was good enough for you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the left.

Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out a little plastic bag.

"I went to Olympus to ask Athena something okay?"

She nodded and titled her head even more curiously.

"Then I went to see my father, he gave me this for you Annabeth."

Percy held out the bag and gave it to Annabeth swaying on his heels.

She reached in and pulled out a tiny sea green-blue box and opened it.

Annabeth was stunned, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Percy, it is absolutely gorgeous. I cannot believe you did this!"

She was holding an ocean multi-coloured diamond held in a thin gold and silver mixed band. On the inside was an inscription that Annabeth absolutely loved.

"Seaweed Brain Will Always Love You, Wise Girl"

"I told you I would always love you, and I hope next time I go out you will trust me."

"Percy, I am so…"

"Don't even say it Annabeth, don't even say it."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her for what seemed like forever.

As they pulled apart Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand.

She started giggling and pulled him back to their apartment.

"You know Seaweed Brain I love this little gift it's so perfect!"

"Annabeth I need something in return too."

"Yeah and what is that Percy?"

They were standing on their front door step and Annabeth was gripping the door handle.

"I need you, to marry me."

Annabeth smiled brightly,

"I knew there was a catch," Annabeth winked and kissed him.

Pulling away she hugged him and whispered,

"I wouldn't rather marry anyone else." 


	6. You Are So Beautiful Right Now

He was lying across a dock in so many aches he wanted to just die but he couldn't.

He lay there covered in blood, his blood, others blood, reaching for the water.

He was trying to gather might but he knew he couldn't do it anymore.

He was to far from it and the pain was increasing with little stabs everywhere.

He couldn't open his eyes, he wouldn't and he couldn't move his body it hurt to bad.

He didn't want to see the tarnish around him because he knew it could kill him.

He couldn't hear anything or see it or feel it for his soul was leaving.

His mind wandered to the thoughts of death, of how his life would be afterwards.

He wanted it to be content, full of the whole cheeriness for being a hero all his life.

He knew it wouldn't be though, to everyone else maybe but not to him.

He would regret not going to the water, not seeing his friends or the woman he never told the truth too.

As he lay he began to hear the screams, he heard earnest and weeping and collapsing.

The one sound that shook him to the core was not a scream but a falling,

A young woman had yelled out, 'NO!' in a petrified voice and then there was a crash.

He wondered what it was in the next moments he knew by that screeching,

'ANNABETH! NOOOO!'

She had fallen, she had been wounded and why?

Because he had not risen to the water to defend her, he had given up.

He heard cries ringing out and he knew at that instant he had to get up, now.

So he shifted to the water feeling the cracking in his already wrecked bones, feeling the blood smear and splinters in his open cuts from the wooden dock and it hurt but not doing anything would hurt more.

He was not giving up on her, especially her, or his friends, or his parents.

He pushed himself to the edge and reached his hand out to the water feeling its poise.

When he touched it his eyes slowly opened but felt blurred from the soot in the air.

His bones felt mended and the cuts were closing, all the pain outside was going.

When he stood he looked around and there she was.

He heard another crack; no one else heard it except him. It was his heart.

He looked through the crowd, this battle would end now.

He stepped back into the water and stayed on top of it.

He called with all this power, every strength and every sliver of hope for the water to rise.

It came over him and pulled all the destruction, all the monsters into the sea.

He used that last ounce of strength to call for Zeus, to hold the monsters in and live.

He felt the Gods begin to descend for him, to come help him but it was no use.

For he fell onto the dock.

He heard and felt nothing, life had begun to fade but something was holding him there.

He tried to listen and soft words so gentle and sweet came into his head,

'Not now, don't go yet, I need you here, I have to have you here Seaweed Brain.'

He smiled, her words were warm and he loved her voice, he could listen forever.

She bent down to his ear closer and spoke quieter,

'Percy I need you here because I---I—I love you.'

He felt a burst of joy and he knew this was the strength to bring him back.

Someone else started speaking in a sad teary tone,

'It okay Annabeth, everything is going to be okay.'

She started breathing in gasps, 'No, everything is not okay. He needs to wake up!'

He heard her begin to rise but as if instinctively he grabbed her wrist,

'You-----are not--going---now--because-- I---need you--here.'

She stopped in shock and awe and bit her lip.

'I told you --- you would--- say it---first.'

She started to laugh as he opened his eyes and that image was within him forever.

The image of Annabeths smile as he raised, her hair damp and grimy, she was covered in scrapes and the blood of many. He face was wet, red and blotchy, her eyes red and puffy. But that didn't matter because Percy thought;

'You are so beautiful right now.'

She started laughing, 'I didn't expect that would be the first thing you would say.'

He smiled, 'I love you too.'

She grabbed him and held on, 'I was hoping for that one.'


	7. Being Fourteen Is Hard

Being a fourteen-year-old girl you get confused a lot.

Being a girl all together you can be so frustrated its unbearable.

I am so confused and so at a loss it's driving me a little bonkers.

I want to ask something, be honest I can take it! (No I can't!)

I have a question for the male gender out there,

I don't understand the whole male brain;

maybe some guys can help me out there right?

I want to know what you do when you like a girl.

Do you tell her or are you stupid like some boys and hide it all away?

Do you flirt with other girls to make her jealous? (Stupid boy)

Do you hide away on an island for 2 weeks with some girl just to annoy your crush!!

Sorry I may come off angry but really truthfully I'm not. (liar liar pants on fire!)

Not that much anyway. (Now that's a lie, I am beyond irritable.)

Okay I think I need to explain myself. (I know I have to actually.)

I like this guy, well duh, and he likes me back. (At least I think so in any case.)

Now he hides away his feelings, he avoids the topic and I want to punch him. (A LOT!!)

He also chooses to flirt with mortals. (MAKE THAT PUNCH X 10000000000000!)

He also decided to blow himself up and make me think he was dead. (Jerk.)

He eventually came back during his burial ceremony. (Where I was in tears. Moron.)

So my main question is would be;

what should I do?

Do I tell him I like him? (cough cough love cough cough cough)

Do I flirt with other guys to make him jealous? (I can do that no problem!)

Do I run away from a couple weeks? (where on earth would I go!?)

Help me.

Being a fourteen-year-old guy you get confused a lot.

Being a boy altogether you can be so puzzled it's awful.

I am at a loss and it's driving me a little crazy.

I want to ask something, be honest I can take it! (No I can't!)

I have a question for the female gender out there,

I don't understand the whole female brain;

maybe some ladies can help me out there right?

I want to know what you do when you like a boy.

Do you tell him or are you slow (truly super smart) like some girls and hide it all away?

Do you flirt with other guys to make him jealous? (Stupid girl)

Do you avoid them for talking to some girl besides you! (Pointless I must say!)

Sorry I may come off angry but really truthfully I'm not. (liar liar pants on fire!)

Not that much anyway. (Now that's a lie, I am beyond irritable.)

Okay I think I need to explain myself. (I know I have to actually.)

I like this girl, well duh, and she likes me back. (At least I think so in any case.)

Now she hides away her feelings, she avoids the topic and I want to yell at her. (Can't)

She also chooses to flirt with other demigods. (MAKE THAT YELL X 1000000000000!)

She also decided to HATE a close girl-friend not like dating of mine. (Mean.)

She eventually gave in to her but after that friend became the Oracle. (I do get why now.)

So my main question is would be;

what should I do?

Do I tell her I like her? (cough cough love cough cough cough)

Do I flirt with other girls to make her jealous? (More….)

Do I run away for a couple weeks? (again, before it was accidentally, I swear.)

Help me. 


	8. Not Another Blue Room

**Hey I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome comments!  
I am so glad you like my writing.**  
**I really hoped people would like these so enjoy!**

**I have written other stuff so check it out if you want.**  
**If not I hope you keep up with my mini stories!**

* * *

'Annabeth we are not painting this room purple.'

'What other colour then Percy? Purple is a lovely happy tone!'

'But it's just so, so, purple.'

'Well that's such a great explanation Seaweed Brain.'

She caked it with sarcasm and looked about the tiny room they were standing in.

It was perfect for their new 'roomie' Percy preferred to call him/her.

'Percy I think this little bugger in here would like purple.'

'Not if the little bugger is a boy, he would prefer a blue.'

Annabeth eyed him, 'What if it's a girl then smarty pants what do we do?'

'Girls like blue Annabeth, you like blue, Thalia likes blue.'

'But I don't want another blue room in this house Seaweed Brain.'

Percy laughed, their bathroom was blue and their bedroom was four blue shades.

'Annabeth what are we going to do then, it needs to be painted soon.'

Annabeth scratched her head and smirked, 'I have the perfect idea!'

She grabbed Percy's hand and hobbled down the stairs,

'Where are we going Wise Girl?'

She grinned and led him into their office/computer room.

Annabeth sat Percy down and reached up to grab a thick dusty book.

She sat down and smiled, 'This should do Perc.'

He laughed, 'Yeah, _Colours and Their Meanings_. Perfect Annabeth.'

Percy flipped it open and smiled when he saw a page about blue,

'Lets read it shall we my darling.'

Annabeth giggled, 'Darlings, it has to be plural now Perc.'

Percy smirked and started to read,

'Blue is a colour of peacefulness and calming. Blue is an easing colour perfect for a night of rest or put into an office space for relaxation when your stressed out.'

Percy smirked and turned his head toward Annabeth, 'Its still a no Seaweed Brain, keep going.'

'All right, how about red. Red is one of the warmest colours, it is choose mainly for males,' he eyed Annabeth and she nudged him, 'put red in your life when you need a lot of enthusiasm, energy, action, confidence and protection.'

Annabeth smiled, 'Sounds good for our roomie but I don't want it up all night from the popping colour.'

Percy nodded and moved on, 'How about, orange! Orange is a power colour; it means healing and increases the craving for food. Its used to spice things up,' Percy looked at Annabeth and raised his eyebrows then winked. She punched his arm and nodded at the book. 'Fine, fine, fine. It increases creativity and relief from becoming too serious.'

Annabeth laughed, 'Orange sounds great but I don't want our bugger waking up all the time because its hungry. Lets check some more.'

After about 45 minutes of looking and debating over colours Percy threw the book off his lap.

'Annabeth I honestly don't care anymore! Pick a darn colour!'

Annabeth chuckled, 'Well, I like purple for royalty and magic and mystery! You like blue because it's calming and part of your heritage. I think I know what we should paint it Perc.'

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, 'And what colour is that Wise Girl?'

All she did was chuckle.

* * *

**I wanna say this is a two part so I will post the second part later!**


	9. The Roomie's New Bedroom

**4 months later**

'Alright Perc you can see it now!'

Percy came smiling down the hallway towards the most striking woman in his world.

He breathed in and laughed, 'Oh so we can take your stupid locks off?'

Annabeth grinned, 'Ha ha ha. Aren't you a funny guy'

Annabeth had put a lock on the door so Percy wouldn't sneak into the room.

He had a habit of 'sleep-walking'.

She patted her stomach and opened the door slowly.

Percy smirked at the round belly in front of him.

This was it the moment he would see what his wife had chosen to do with the kids' room.

As soon as the door opened Percy's mouth dropped,

'Annabeth, baby, it looks so amazing! You should have let me do something!'

Annabeth smiled and put her arm around his waist,

'But then I wouldn't get this incredible reaction sweetheart.'

Percy chuckled, 'It really is amazing, I mean I didn't doubt it would be but this totally passed what I had in mind.'

Annabeth chortled, 'Oh really? I thought it would be perfect for our sea monster!'

Percy grinned lightly, 'I knew you would take a liking to that name.'

Annabeth smirked, 'It grew on me what can I say.'

They stood and looked around the room so bright and beautiful.

A perfect mix of creativity and love, of their heritage's mixed into one whole.

Percy looked over at Annabeth and placed one hand on the bulging belly,

'I am sure this thing in here will love it.'

Then he pulled her forehead to his lips and kissed hard.

Annabeth patted his chest,

'I know this baby will. Emphasis on baby not thing.'

Percy laughed, 'It's a thing until we figure out the gender.'

Annabeth grimaced, 'Until you figure out the gender.'

Percy stared at her, 'Are you saying you know Mrs. Jackson?'

Annabeth giggled,

'Yes darling I know, a mother has intuition.'

Percy grinned, 'Well so does a father.'

Annabeth smirked, 'Yeah, so what will it be, a little girl or little boy?'

Percy began, 'Well…'

**4 months earlier**

'Annabeth as this is my house too I think I should get a say in it all!'

Thalia stepped in front of him, 'Stop causing her stress you moron!'

Percy laughed, 'Yeah I will do that when I get to help.'

'Percy she wants to surprise you so back off or I will hurt you.'

Percy laughed but also stepped back, this was Thalia we were talking about. She actually would hurt him, badly.

Thalia grinned, 'Yeah that's what I thought cousin. Now go play with your little friends, we have some big girl work to do.'

She turned around and walked to the room where all the supplies she had just lifted in were.

Annabeth stood there and smiled, 'Thalia he just wants to help, this is his baby too.'

Thalia shuddered, 'Ugh, don't remind me.'

Annabeth laughed, 'Why? The thought of me carrying his child grosses you out?'

'Not exactly Annabeth dear, its how it happened that creeps me out.'

Annabeth started into a giggling fit and tried to say something but it sounded like,

'But we, hahahaha, but you, hahahahaha, but he, hahahahaha, you had to, hahahahaha!!!'

Thalia smirked and quivered again, 'It's just, it's, Percy. Come on, Percy!'

Annabeth grimaced, 'Hey don't be insulting my husband.'

Thalia winced again, 'Ugh, husbands and babies.'

Annabeth laughed again, 'Can we get back to work now?'

Thalia nodded and they began their work of art.

Annabeth was totally creative; she had after all re-done Olympus.

She started out with a six gigantic cans of paint.

One was flaming scarlet like red, one was a flowery violet, and another was a golden yellow. The nect couple were a bright orange, jade + pine green and a deep ocean turquoise with a light one.

She also had small cans of black for outlining and brown for shadows or shades.

Thalia painted half of one wall in a chalk paint perfect for a little kid so they could chalk whatever they wanted.

Annabeth thought this child should be able to express creativity, chalk worked.

She then painted waves along the bottom of the walls which unless your not pregnant can be unbelievably difficult.

She used the two turquoise for it and a little bit of the jade green.

On the top of the walls and the roof were white clouds.

Perfect if your are Greek or the child of one of the Gods.

The bed looked liek a cloud and I swear to Zeus it felt like one two.

It was made out of down feathers which are unimaginably soft, the baby would sleep like, well, a baby.

The walls in between the turquoise oceans and white clouds were full of colour.

They had temples in Greece and different buildings murialed along the wall.

All the colours shone out across the room and were bright, full of life.

Thalia looked around when they finished and laughed,

'Well I think we did a pretty awesome job soon-to-be-mommy.'

Annabeth grinned wide, 'Yes we did, soon-to-be auntie, yes we did.'

Thalia smirked, 'Aunt Thalia, as a ring to it.'

Annabeth chuckled, 'So we clean up and then get Percy to move in the furniture.'

Thalia looked, 'Some hard-labour will do that dad good.' 


	10. The Beach Was One Of My Favourite Places

**THIS IS ANOTHER TWO PART !**

**:) Hope You Enjoy.**

* * *

The beach was one of my favourite places.

It was difficult but one of my most cherished.

Difficult because of the water.

The water was difficult because I couldn't reach someone far away under it.

But I loved to lie in the sand with sweatpants and a hoodie watching the rolling waves.

I couldn't help but breath in their salty scent as I lounged.

My mind was always drawn to my most startling thoughts.

Thoughts I had pushed into the deep corners of my head until I was relaxed.

Now would be my relaxation time.

I began thinking about him; he had been gone for months now with no words to me.

He said it would take a day or two then he kissed my head and was whisked away.

Now I know where he is but not being able to breath under water is an issue.

I miss him every day and every morning I don't wake up beside him.

Now don't get me wrong its not like I sit hurled up crying, I go about my life day to day but there will always be an aching in me.

A longing for a touch, no matter how small, even if it's just the brush of ours fingers.

Yes I really am that much in love with this man.

I know for a fact that he is even more in love with me.

You now may wonder how I know that, well; he says it to me before I close my eyes to sleep every night.

He was always making me feel special, even goddess like but it's different.

When most women say that they were showered with gifts, I on the other hand am not.

Percy prefers to do small things for my day,

he may leave a rose on the breakfast table if he leaves early,

he may put a stick note on the bathroom mirror saying I am beautiful,

or he could just randomly turn to me and say he loves me.

I feel totally at peace and at ease with him.

The issue is our parents.

Either my mom needs me to help up on Olympus because I had redesigned it all and they need something new. That usually takes a couple weeks.

Or Percy's father needs him for a couple weeks in his underwater palace.

Like now for instance,

the God Poseidon has claimed him forth, but what makes this a concern is that it never usually takes 5-6 months.

Suddenly I hear frolicking in the water, a disturbance of the soothing beat,

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_I looked over to see dolphins swimming around.

That was odd; dolphins don't swim near here at all.

That's when I stood up and rushed to the waters edge,

I looked out into the water with my eyes the size of hockey pucks,

nothing.

The dolphins stopped and swam away.

What I expected was to have Percy stroll on top of the water, run over and embrace me in his arms, he would kiss me and it would be bliss.

Sadly that only happened in fairytales.

I turned around and was about to lay in the sand.

'I didn't expect you to give up that easy my dear.'

I spun around hoping and praying to my mother I would see Percy,

My mouth dropped.  
'Daughter-in-law pick up your jaw and don't be so surprised.'

I stuttered, 'P-P-Poseidon?'

'Yes my dear child, I have some news for you.'

My heart stopped and I couldn't breath.

Gods didn't come to one person for good news so this had to be bad.

I stepped back and put my hand over my mouth.

What was he going to say?


	11. Hot Tears Down My Cheeks

Poseidon must have felt my hearts beat quicken because he dropped his head a little.

'Wh-what hap-happened?'

His smile was gone; it was like it never existed.

I couldn't breath.

He closed his eyes and sucked in his lips before speaking,

'Come my dear, we have no time to waste.'

I gave him an odd look but only for a millisecond because I needed to see Percy, I needed to know what was going on.

Poseidon clasped my hand and we strode silently into the water.

He turned to me before we went under and the look in his eyes sent a million emotions spiralling at me.

_'Its okay'_ were the only words I could retrieve out of it all.

Was he telling me it would be okay because Peercy was okay or because I was going to be okay?

We darted the through the water but inside this bubble of air it felt like gliding to me.

Percy rarely took me under; he always feared he would be taken away to see his father.

He was scared I would be stuck in the middle of the ocean with no air at all.

I loved the water though (not as much as architecture) and whenever I was in it; it made me feel like I was closer to Percy.

Is this how he felt when he was in water, touching and seeing the beauty of the underwater around him?

I could only think blissfully right now and seeing all the colours made my heart flutter but when Poseidon tugged me forward I was struck with reality.

He could be injured, he could be missing, he could be-  
_  
no, this was Percy!_

He had fought Hydras, Cyclops, Cerberus, Medusa, the Sphinx, Harpies, the Minotaur and many more monsters!

He was a protecor, a man you could through your hopes and dreams into.

He held mine.

My Percy could not have anything happen to him.

He was invincible!

Right?

Right?

I ignored the pounding thoughts aching my head and went back to the ocean around me.

We were close to the palace but upon seeing it I didn't move, of course Poseidon dragged me along but its like I stopped working.

The castle was damaged and dark, it had an invincible cloud over it of sadness. I wanted to turn back and never see this again.

The pain in it made me feel like the battle with Kronos.

Poseidon went forward with anger in his eyes; like little daggers were being shot out but he also had sadness.

I could sense something terribly wrong was happening, something I might not be able to handle by myself.

We swam forward and stood before the palace doors.

Not really doors anymore, more like smashed up black rubble.

I turned to my husband's father,

'Now can you tell me?'

Poseidon shook his head but he was telling me the entire story with his actions.

There had been battle, against what I do not know, but it was vicious and horrible.

Many lives had been taken and many injuries become severe.

I hung my head and luckily in the water you couldn't tell but I had started to weep.

I wasn't one to cry unless something dreadful had happened, this surpassed dreadful and went into a category the got me every time.

Percy's safety, this one got me in a place nothing else really touched.

He got my heart to cry too.

Poseidon turned to me and smiled weakly,

'Do not worry my dear.'

I smiled back, how could he say that?

His people and his kingdom had been destroyed!

More importantly… his son, his little boy.

By the look on Poseidons face Percy was either gone or injured to bad to be healed.

Maybe he had brought me to say my goodbyes.

_I couldn't._

Poseidon must have known what I was thinking because after he said,

'I am very sad, a sadness you probably feel but we need not worry my darling. Everything will be alright.'

I nodded even though inside I know it _wouldn't_ be.

Everything was going to change now but I was going to stay strong, stronger then anyone I knew. For _his _sake.

The God then gripped my hand and I trailed inside, I didn't want to go but I had to I had to go with him, I had to see what had happened.

My father-in-law led me through ruin, through all the hurting that had gone through the water.

There were red smears being washed into the water, red smears, which I knew, referred to innocent blood.

I looked around and turned to Poseidon,

'These doors seem perfectly fine, why?'

He nodded and led me through them.

Curious as he opened the doors my heart burst with joy.

Right infront of me was this astonishing grand ballroom.

It was so beautiful I wanted to live there forever admiring all the craftmenship.

Poseidons eyes beamed as he started around this gigantic circular room.

When we both took our eyes away nad noticed the people inside I wanted to cry.

Not tears of sadness.

Not of anger or revenge.

I wanted to fall to me knees in happiness.

Right in front of me was were he stood.

He was in the centre of the room and directly infront of me.

The blood covering him was being washed away.

His green eyes were wide open staring into mine.

And his mouth, oh that mouth I wanted to kiss it so badly!

It was smiling up to me as I stood there.

All I could tell was that he was telling me;

he was okay, he was alive, he loved me.

I clasped my mouth and felt hot tears run down my cheeks,

I looked into those eyes and just stared at him.

All I did was whisper his name before I fell to the ground.

_'Percy'_


	12. The Dent In The Bed

I woke up and like everyday this month the other side was empty.

I woke up to the dent where her body used to be,

she had slept there long enough that her body fit perfectly in that place.

It was meant for her.

Now that she was gone, it was just a dip in our bed.

I mean, my bed.

Annabeth had a slender frame and her blonde hair used to be like a lions man across the white pillowcase.

I missed seeing her in the mornings.

I still got up though, still followed my morning routine.

Slippers, bathroom, dressed, coffee, newspaper and lock the door.

Slippers, bathroom, dressed, coffee, newspaper and lock the door.

Now on weekends it was different.

Slippers, bathroom, coffee, newspaper, remote and couch.

Yeah I know I'm lost without her.

You probably are wondering what happened?

You can guess so don't even bother with the questionnaire.

When she told me she was moving out my heart got a little scar,

when she packed the boxes she tugged at it,

when she kissed my forehead goodbye without tears she yanked it out,

and then when she drove off,

she took it with her.

So now I am a 24-year-old guy, living in New York, broken-hearted and sad.

What does that tell you?

I don't understand though,

why did she leave?

I have gone through every question,

what did I do?

Did I say something?

Did I not say something?

Did I not do something?

Did I do something?

What is wrong with me?

I just wish I knew where she was,

because then maybe I could figure it out.

* * *

**Annabeths Part will be coming up next !**

So be prepared.

Oh and I would like to ask if any of you prefer a genre for me to write min stories to ?

You know like really romantic and sappy or like tragic and deadly, maybe even some jealousy ?

That would be great thanks :)

If not though I'll just keep writing my own ideas, its cool with me either way !


	13. I Wanted To Stay

_' Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _  
_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now _  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _  
_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now '_

I hit the dial and sighed heavily,

Im trying to forget about it all and these lyrics make me feel it all again.

A part of me is tugging at that thought in my head,

_You need to go back,_

he wants you, he needs you.

_You need him._

I want to go back but its impossible,

unless I leave Percy could,

well lets just say it isn't good.

I turned down the next dirt road, and the next and the next to get away.

I have been driving away from New York since yesturday,

I can't stop because Im afraid if I take my foot of this pedal I will turn around.

What scares me the most though,

is how hurt he must feel,

I can just imagine him questioning himself wondering what he did wrong,

it isn't him and it isn't me, its _them._You know what I worry about more then anything,

is if they keep their promises,

can monsters like that keep a promise?

I cant take chances though,

if I didnt leave they might have hurt him.

I started laughing as tears rolled down my cheeks,

Percy would probably say it didn't matter if they hurt him,

he would want to help me.

Then I would say that his saftey matters to me more

and he would say that my safety is just as important.

I know I should have told him but I need to see his Father first,

just to make sure he stays safe.....

well Im gone.

I pulled up into a harbour in a city I didnt know the name of,

I dipped my feet in the water on the edge of the dock and prayed in my head,

_'Oh God Posiedon, I need to speak with you, for your son's sake.'_'Dalrin' you okay?'

I jumped a little and turned around expecting the God in human form,

but sadley no, it was a dirty old fisherman reaking of, well fish guts.

'Yes sir, Im fine.'

He smiled showing his grimy blackened and spaced out teeth,

'You know young lady, whatever struggles your facin' right now, prayin' isn't what you should be doin'.'

I looked over at him and raised one eyebrow,

'Now what should I be doing then sir?'

He smiled weakly again,

'You'll know soon ma dear, you'll know.'

Then he shuffled over and got in his boat waving goodbye to me.

What was that about?

And who was he?


	14. It Was Not My Fault

I was thinking long and hard today, Saturday.

I was sitting in our living room,

I mean _my_ living room and couldn't help but think about her.

She was always on mind, she really was the only thing on my mind these days.

I was thinking about the past, better times, days with smiles, days we were together.

The one thought that got me the most, made me the happiest was something close to my heart.

* * *

Annabeth had come home late late late one night, like 4am.

I was sitting in the kitchen in the dark just waiting.

I was furious, what in the world was she doing out that late anyway?

When she walked in she snuck quietly, she slid off her black leather coat and slipped her heels off.

I leaned on the frame of the kitchen door and flicked the light on,

'Good morning Annabeth Chase.'

She spun around and her mouth dropped, 'Um.'

I was ready to rip her head off but instead I wanted to talk,

'Is that all you have to say! Its four in the bloody morning Annabeth!'

or just yell at her.

She looked at the floor, then crossed her arms and looked at me,

'Sorry, _dad.'_I gave her a sour look, 'Don't guve me that crap you should have called me.'

Annabeth stared at me with fire burning in her eyes, 'I'm a big girl Percy and sometimes I want freedom!'

I was in disbelif, 'I don't give you freedom Annabeth? What! That 's all I give you!'

She laughed harshly, 'Percy, you just gave me crap from coming home a little late! Its not like anything happened! I am here right?'

I backed up and turned into the kitchen.

She walked towards me, 'What? Whats wrong now Percy? Don't hide away like that I want a serious conversation'

I laughed just as harsh,

'First of all you were not a little late, you didnt even call me! Second of all I know nothing happened,'

I spun around and looked her in the eyes, 'But what if something did happen?'

She sighed, 'But nothing did Percy, I can handle myself.'

I rubbed my forehead, 'Gods, I know Annabeth but Im a guy for crying out loud! I want to be there when something goes wrong!'

She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck, 'I know Percy and Im sorry.'

I wrapped my hands around her waist and put my forhead against hers, 'I know.'

* * *

That was the memory closest to me because even though after that Annabeth came home late about several times after she always called.

She took the time to let me know she listened, she cared.

Why didn't she know?

Didn't I matter anymore?

What about all the nights we talked for hours and how we spent Friday nights in eachothers arms eating popcorn?

Don't they matter?

What about the nights we sat colied up in eachothers arms, the feeling of her warm body radiating on me, didn't she feel that?

That's when it hit me.

She wouldn't leave me, she was in love with me, someone must have threatened her.

I jumped off the couch and ran to the phone,

'Hey, I have an issue, call the others, we need to go _now_.'


	15. I Am Going To Get Her Back Home

'So what exactly are we doing Jackson?'

Thalia was sitting in front next to Percy as they drove with Nico and Grover in the back.

'Well, its hard to explain, it's a long story.'

Thalia gave him a sideways glance, 'Might as well make the ride intresting and tell us.'

Percy sighed and began, 'Annabeth left me.'

Grover coughed, 'Why exactly?'

'Well she said it was time we spent time away, so she packed her bags and left me.'

Thalia snickered, 'You have to be kidding me because the Annabeth I know would never do that!'

Percy laughed, 'I know! So I am assuming she was threatened like being with me put me in danger.'

Nice smirked, 'That's so Annabeth not to talk to any of us about it.'

They all nodded in agreement but Percy gripped the steering wheel hard.

Thalia patted his shoulder, 'Why are you mad? The steering wheel didn't do anything wrong.'

Percy chuckled, 'She should know she can talk to me, about anything.'

Thalia smiled, 'But knowing Annabeth she would want your safety to come first,'

Percy opened his mouth but Thalia shushed him,

'and she knows you would tell her that her safety was just as important.'

Percy glanced at her again, shook his head and sighed heavily.

'You know this whole time I questioned myself, what was wrong with me and I didn't even consider that it was all about Annabeth.'

Thalia giggled, 'Percy you know Annabeth wanted to keep you safe, you would have done the exact same and you know it.'

Percy smirked, 'Yeah I know I would have. Now anyone have any idea where we go?'

Grover practically jumped out of his seat, 'STOP!'

Percy hit the brakes smashing them all forward into their seatbelts.

'What Grover, what happened?'

Thalia and Nico were groaning from the sudden whiplash but Percy and Grover had already jumped out of the car in a record time.

Grover leaned over and picked up a shirt with little blood smears,

he looked over at Percy with wide eyes.

'Per do you think its…'

Percy was staring at the cloth in his hand and his eyes were flaring, someone was going to pay dearly.

Percy dropped the cloth and walked back to the car revving it to life and roaring it forward in light speed mode.

The wind from the speed sent the cloth tumbling down the road until it was hooked on a fence.

Percy didn't glance once back at the shirt he knew was his girlfriends, he didn't want to see the blood or know what had happened.

All Percy Jackson wanted to do was take out Riptide for a little fun.

'Percy would you chill, getting ticketed for speeding isn't going to help her!'

Percy gripped the black leather of the steering wheel hard until his knuckles were white.

'Hey Jackson would you breath your face is going red!'

Percy lifted his foot a little off the gas pedal and relaxed his hands,' I know'

Nico looked at him hard, 'Percy just because it was her shirt doesn't mean it was her blood okay?'

Percy nodded; he still wanted someone dead for trying to hurt her.

Grover patted his buddy on the back from the back seat, 'I bet she's fine.'

Percy shook his head trying to get rid of the pounding in his brain, he was angry and frustrated.

'You know Percy Jackson, I have never seen you so, protective.'

Percy smirked, 'Yeah you have, remember when we fought Kronos?'

Thalia grinned, 'Yeah but that was different, you wanted to protect everyone but I have never seen you want to protect anyone more then Annabeth right now.'

'Thalia, when your in love as much as I am let me know how you react when the person your in love with gets hurt intentionally. Then we will see whose more surprised.'

Thalia laughed, 'I bet it'll be a group of doctors or cops'

Percy smiled and drove steadily through a small town next to a harbour, it was beautiful and he knows Annabeth would have loved it.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

My apologies to all you people who disliked this ,

Im going to try another one again.

I was re-reading it and I think your right with what your saying.

I am going to be working on it so hopefully it will please you next time.

Plus I dont understand what you mean by my formatting sucking?

Could anyone clarify me, thanks.


	17. Ryan Dean

**Hopefully this is better , a little less OOC (i hope)**  
**Please Review for me !**  
**Ill keep writing and re-writing till you like it.**  
**But sorry if I can't please everybody.  
**

* * *

Annabeth sat in the coffee shop in the next town over; it reeked not of coffee but of that sweaty teenager behind the counter.

It was rather disgusting to smell and most people happened to take their coffees outside, the chairs seemed to be collecting dust inside.

Like everyone else she exited the shop and choose a bench in the front to enjoy her drink.

Annabeth was thinking to herself well peering around,

so my plan is to find the guy trying to kill my boyfriend.

Pretty awesome plan isn't it? No, I agree, its stupid.

It was reckless and I needed to figure out a tactic, I'm not some idiotic sword-swinging moron who runs in expecting to defeat the bad-guys.

I smirked, _I wasn't Percy_.

I should find out more about this guy, how I was going to do that was new to me altogether but what the hell I can try.

I pulled out the little sheet I had written on from when I was _informed _about my boyfriend's safety and looked at the address.

Driving over there would be stupid in the dark, walking over there was like giving up and I didn't know how I could get some insight.

'Hey there, how's it going?'

I looked over to the guy sitting next to me; he startled me a little bit,

'Hi.'

He leaned in some more and smiled, 'You look new, road trip?'

I sneered, 'Not exactly.'

He scratched his chin like he had something on his face and grinned at me again,

'You look like you have a lot on your mind, anything I can help you with?'

She turned to him and smiled, _this is how I find out about the address,_

'Yes actually you can help me. Do you know this address?'

The guy peered over at it and he beamed as he got a little closer to her,

'Yeah I been up around those parts, the guys up there are dangerous though. They like to get into fights a bunch and they never have a scratch when others are all broken or bloody, what business dose a lady like you have with them?'

Annabeth scratched her neck, 'Oh just a slight catching up to do.'

_A lady, really kid?  
_

The man suddenly turned to look at a buddy down the street calling him,

'Well I better be off, it was nice meeting you,' he stopped waiting for her name.

'It's Anna'

'Anna,' he rolled the name around in his mouth and smiled wide.

He threw a sheet of paper at her and winked before running off.

_Yeah right buddy_ she thought to herself but she looked at the paper and in thick black handwriting was a name and number.

**Ryan Dean  
673 – 950 – 2148  
Call Me.  
**She laughed, he was like sixteen and she was in her early twenties but then she thought to herself a quick little scheme,

_Ryan can get me the insight I need on those guys.  
_

I snorted; this wasn't going to be that hard after all.

I leaned back farther and sipped my coffee.

Hopefully I can get this over with and be on my way,

the part that worried me was would Percy take me back.


	18. Anna

'Percy what are you doing?' Thalia, Nico and Grover were standing in front of a coffee shop that smelled like sewage as Percy talked to the kid behind the counter,

Percy looked at his friends, 'I just need a second okay?' The young kid looked at him and smiled like he was supposed to, 'Afternoon sir how can I help you?' The kid must have been sixteen seventeen and from Brooklynn because you dont just pick up one of those accents.

'Hey pal I need to talk to you?'  
'Um, yeah?'

Percy leaned on the counter edge, 'Have you seen a girl around these parts?'

The kid snorted, 'Course I have, you need to be more specific my friend.'

Percy held back the need to hit this kid with his smart little attitude. 'Okay then, she's early twenties, a tall athletic body, long blonde hair and the most amazing grey eyes your have ever seen.'

The kid smiled, 'Oh you mean the totally hot chick who walked in here yesturday, yeah I met her, you never forget a woman like that.' Percy sighed and wiped his hair back, 'Thats great.'

The sweaty pimpled kid laughed, 'Yeah is she your girlfriend or something 'cause yesturday she was outside with a buddy of mine, he was hittin' on her like no tomorrow.'

Percy leaned back and grimiced, 'You don't say.'

'Yeah he gave her his numba and by the way she looked at him I knew he had no chance whatsover but she did keep the numba with her' Percy sighed, _'Going after younger men Wise Girl?'_

'Kid do you want to give the name of this buddy of yours?'

The guy eyed him suspiciously, 'Its Ryan, Ryan Dean. Now hey if your goin' to beat him up I didnt say nothin' to you, got it?' Percy laughed, 'I wasn't planning on it but thanks anyway.'

'No problem, have a nice day my friend.'

Percy and the gang left to go to find this Ryan Dean kid, after grabbing Thalia coffee first. Man that girl was cranky when she didnt get a caffeine fix.

'Okay Perc how are we doiing this? Do we go to the High School or check out teen hang-outs?' Thalia smirked, 'You were a teen boy once Perc, what would you be doing?'

'You may have forgotten Thalia but my teen years consisted of deaths and battles.' Thalia snorted, 'Yeah well I was a tree so suck it up Seaweed Brain.'

Percy grinned completly pushing the fact that Thalia had used Annabeths nickname for him, no point in having this to distract him from what he had to do.

'Nico you are still a teenager and you had normal-er young teen years, what would you do?'

Nico eyed the area and laughed, 'Im a city boy I had lots to do so I don't know what you would do out here.' They all sighed when Grover made a sound,

'What Grover?'

'No one asked me what I did when I was a teenager.'

Thalia laughed, 'Because your half goat, how could a Saytar pretending to be cripple be a normal teenage boy?' Grover sighed again, 'Thalia, Im stilla boy in touch with his human side thank you very much.'

Percy and Nico laughed but Thalia eyed him, 'Then what would they do oh wise teenage boy of all knowledge?'

Groved pretended to laugh, 'Well arn't you funny Miss. Sarcasm.'

Thalai grinned, 'Lead the way goat boy.' Grover walked forward leading the group on, 'I am a man by the way.'

Thalia, Percy and Nico laughed but Percy spoke, 'Half man my friend, only half man.' They walked to a lake that was at the edge of the community eyeing the areas around when suddenly Nico was splashed with water, 'What in the world!'

Grover and Percy spun around as Thalai stodd with Nico giggling her head off. Grover looked to see the boys in the lake swinging on a tire swing to make cannon bombs.

'Hey kids,' Grover shouted, 'One of you Ryan Dean?' The boys swam to the muddy lake edge, pulled themselves out and jogged over to the group.

Ryan was already checking our Thalia,

She was fairly tall and was failry built for your _average _girl, her hair was dark black and cut short punk style (more matured from when she was younger) and her eyes were a clear deep blue.

Thalia saw him staring and laughed, 'Buddy I am so not in your league.' Ryan grinned, 'A little high on your horse there girly.'

Nico spoke up, 'How about you shut up and anwser some questions.'

Ryan stepped back a little seeing a darkness in Nico's eyes, 'Didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend pal.'

Nico's face went red and so did Thalias.

There were two groups standing in the mud on the side of the lake and one group was dripping wet. They didn't say anything but of course Percy broke the silence.

'Ryan, I need to talk to you about a girl you met.'

Ryan laughed, 'Yeah and what girl would that be?'

Percy tightened his jawline, 'Tall, blonde, grey eyes, probably gave you an attitude?'

Ryan smiled, 'Oh yeah, I remember that one, Anna right?.' He looked over at his friends and they muffled their laughs. 'Yeah Anna,' _so thats what she was calling herself _'So you wouldn't mind telling me what you two talked about?'

The Dean kid smirked, 'And why would I do that?'

Percy smirked, 'Because it would be a smart thing to do.' Ryan looked a little shaken and his friends smiles kind of dropped, Percy knew he had startled them.

'I don't think she's any of your business, plus how do I know you arn't like a stalker?'

Grover let out a little laughter and Ryan gave him a glare, 'What does she have to do with you guys, and lady, anyway?'

Percy looked up not expecting Ryan Dean to be giving off a 20 questions game, of course, Thalia chose to pick up this question.

'Anna happens to be my bestfriend, close friends with those guys and his girlfriend. That's all we will be lending over for you.' Ryan eyed Percy, 'She never said she had a boyfriend.' Percy sighed, 'I guess you must not have asked then.'

Ryan eyed him again longer and this time believed him, 'She wanted to know about this place in town, the people there. I told her of course and she said she was visiting old friends but that was kind of strange.'

Nico nooded, 'Why was that strange?'

'Because those guys arn't people to allow strangers in, your either stuck within that inner circle or your in the hospital for messing with them.'

Percy, Grover, Nico, and Thalia all looked at eachother with worry all over their faces but they suddenly turned back to Ryan as he spoke, 'I gave her my number and she took it so Im taking that as she might call me.'

Percy grimiced, _perfect, _'Okay so if she calles your going to call me got it?' Ryan smirked, 'Why not, gimme your number and I'll call you.' Percy took the cellphone, pushed in his number and handed it back.

'We want to be the first to know she's called got it bud?' Thalia crossed her arms and tapped her foot in the mucky ground.

Ryan Dean gave a sailor salut with two fingers and ran with his friends to jump back in the frezzing muddy lake, more like bog really.

Grover looked at Percy, 'Now we wait.' And they all shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Any better ?**

Please offer your critique if you can.

Can I improve in any way?

Thanks everyone !


	19. Jo vs Ryan

***WARNING***

**This chapter has swearing in it and some violence due to fact I want to have my character realistic.**  
**If you are not one who likes swearing or violence I advise you not to read****or just do an over view.**  
**Thank you.**

* * *

I knocked on the door three times before someone got of his or her lazy old butt to answer the door. Honestly, do these people even lock their doors at night or is it that trusting?

'Hello maim, my names Anna, I'm here to see your son Ryan.' I smiled as nicely as I could.

'Oh you must be the girl he was talking about, how lovely to have Ryan seeing other girls again! Come in dear, I'll go get him.' She smiled happily and escorted me inside. I was quietly thinking to myself, he was _dating again?_I walked through a narrow hallway to a living room crowded with old furniture and squishy cotton chairs. Ryan's mom ran up the stairs the were right next to the front door as I welcomed myself in, she was awfully trusting for just meeting me because I could have robbed her blind by now.

It took longer then I expected but eventually he came downstairs and leaned against the doorframe, 'So you've been scoping me out huh?' I peered over at him, still a teen with an attitude problem.

'Scoping, no. Finding where you live, yes. I want to go visit my friends, can you take me?' I glanced at him waiting for a burst of expression, a no way or something but he shrugged and looked at me.

'What do I get out of it?' I laughed, 'What do you want from me, I'm just a girl asking for a ride?'

He didn't show any expression, 'Whatever, lets go, you want to get yourself hurt I'm not going to be the one who stops it.'

She eyed him, 'Oh yeah, and who is? You know something Ryan, what is it?' Ryan looked at her and raised an eyebrow, 'What are you talking about?'

_She's not getting crap out of me, _Ryan though silently, _I called Percy and he's going to meet us there, she will be okay._I nodded and stalked towards him, 'Then lets get a move on Ryan, I don't have time to waste.' He turned around and gave her one of those funny looks saying, no need to be pushy.

They walked out of the house, not even bothering locking it, and hopped in Ryan's car. It was a cheap red old fashion little automobile.

'So where exactly are we going?' Annabeth spoke confindently, Ryan looked at her with a peculiar glance, 'To that guys place obviously.' Annabeth rolled her eyes, 'Thanks Captain Obvious.' Ryan smirked, 'No poroblem Commander Sarcasm.'

The drove out of town, past trees and streams and the lfuttering of birds around. They drove for 20 minutes listening to the static of the radio, wind against the car and uneven hum of a crappy engine.

Ryan pulled up to an old fashion house on the outscurts of town. They parked the car on an old dirt yellow path surrounded by tall weeds towards the abandoned farmhouse up ahead. It had cracked white paint, a door hanging off the hinges, brocken smashed in shudders and boarded up areas of the house. As they strolled up the front step Ryan took a notice to the sign that said, **GO AWAY.**

Now doesn't thay sound just welcoming.

Annabeth seemed to have no fear to Ryan as she rapped on the door and tapped her foot, on the inside though, Annabeth was terrified.

'Go away we don't want whatever your selling.' A muffled voice yelled out angirly from the inside. Annabeth grinned cautiously and banged on the door again. This time someone swung it open with a red face.

'What do you fucking want?' Some wanna-be gangster comes to the door in baggy sweats a sideways hat and a handful of cash. Annabeth crossed her arms, 'I was invited.' Ryan stepped back a little and stared at the rusted moldy wooden porch.

The guy examined Annabeth and smiled showing grimy teeth, 'Oh you must be the blonde Boss wants to see.' Annabeth rolled her eyes again, 'Obviously.'

Ryan looked over his shoulder as Annabeth went on talking with this jerk, _Percy is supposed to be here. I can't let Annabeth go in alone._

The guy shrugged, 'Okay come on honey but your little scrawny ass bodyguard is staying the hell out of here you got that?' Annabeth laughed, 'Whatever you say.' Ryan stepped forward but Annabeth held out her arm letting him know he had to back-off.

'No way am I letting you go in alone, it's either we go in together or not at all.' Ryan had his hand grasped around her shoulder to jerk her back in case. The guy in the doorway laughed, 'You better listen to me buddy, get you fucking hand off her and move the fuck away from my fucking door.'

Ryan knew by now he should have moved away but he stood his ground, either way he would get hurt. Percy would murder him if he let Anna go in alone and this wanna-be would kill him if he didn't step down.

The guy pushed Ryan back, 'Can you hear me in your small fucking brain. Get the fuck outta here or I will beat your ass.' Ryan turned and faced this guy full front, compared the to gangster wanna-be Ryan was an easy 3 feet taller.

'I told you I was coming in or we are leaving you got that pal?' Ryan was scared out of his mind that something was going to happen but the guy stepped back and waved his hand to let them in.

Annabeth strolled forward first and Ryan follwed but as soon as he did the guy pulled him by his shirt yanking him down.

'I told you to get the fuck out or you would get the shit beat out of you!' The guy jumped on Ryan and smashed his head off the floor. Ryan was dazed and tried to swing in a hit from the blow. He heard Anna yell to stop but the guy pounded him in the face.

He wasn't out but he pretended like he was to stop getting hit. He layed on the floor unaware of how bad the damage was to his head and his face. He heared Anna yell and the floor boards creaked as in someone was walking around him but he was to out of it to understand.

From Annabeths sight she saw Ryan sprawled across the ground the blood leaking form his nose, his eyes shut, his teeth all red and a puddle of red forming under his head. The sight and smell of blood was overwhelming her but she ran over to help Ryan.

She was shoved back and a hand clasped over her mouth. Before she could bite or kick or scream someone wa dragging her into a basement where the lights were dim. Liek in one of those Mafia movies where th eonly light is on the Big Boss guy.

She was released and she spun around looking for the guy who grabbed her when soft voice called out ot her, 'It's nice of you to see me Annabeth.' She turned around to see one of the most gorgeous men.

He was sitting at a desk leaning back, he had a clean black suit on with a tie, he was about 20-25 and had the scent of after-shace wavering around. He spoke like he was talking to a lover and he stood up to walk towards Annabeth.

He circled her and touched her back as he walked by, he swet hr hair from her face and then stopped in front of her. Before he spoke Annabeth grited her teeth.

'What did you do to my friend. He didn't do anything wrong!' The man smiled, 'Oh don't worry, Jo didn't to any deathly damage, just worthy of stiches. Though he doesn't matter, we have some things to discuss darling.'

He strode back over to his deask and sat on the edge, 'I am so glad you came but coming along sweetheart was very stupid of you. Then again you have always seemed like one for a good dangerous mission.'

Annabeth sighed, 'Don't call me darling and get to the point already. Your wasting my time here.'

The men gave her a sideways glance, 'My sweet, we have all the time in the world.'

Annabeth eyed him and all he did was wink.

'Now shall we begin with my, er, requests?' He smiled and without letting Annabeth anwser he began his 'intriguing' demands.


	20. I Don't L

'Sit darling, relax yourself. I don't want my guests feeling unwelcomed.' Annabeth turned away disgusted, 'Unwelcomed? You just beat a poor man!' The man winked, 'I did not beat him though dear, do I bear any sweat or blood or cuts, no, no I'm not sweet.' Annabeth gagged on his phony act and the reek of cigarettes.

'Now down to business my cherry, I have a, let's say, dilemma with your boyfriend you see.' Annabeth grumbled. 'Oh right, right dear sorry, your ex-boyfriend. I have a quarrel with him that I find can only be resolved by his pain.' Annabeth laughed, 'Oh yeah, you want to beat him up? Then why did I have to come?'

He chuckled, 'No, no silly girl. Physical pain is simple and you get over it by hatred to this stranger but when you are hurt inside by a loved one, now that cuts deep pumpkin don't you find?' Annabeth sucked in air, he was using her to give Percy heartbreak.

'You can't do that, I already broke his heart when I left there would be no use to it!' Annabeth was trying to distract him but she felt like she was doing no good. 'Actually Annie darling I have reason to believe Percy I hear trying to find you.'

Annabeth laughed, 'Oh yeah that is a total lie, Percy is at home in New York!' The man winked again, 'Oh no, he knows you're here, your friend Ryan sold you out.' Annabeth turned to him, 'That's why you hurt him, that's why he wouldn't leave me. Oh no, poor Ryan. He's only a kid!'

Suddenly there was banging on the doors like someone was smashing them open. Annabeth tried to get up and yell to Percy but a man clamped her mouth and stuffed it with a rag c with duct tape placed over. He then tied her and picked her up into a dark musty corner behind the desk.

The man petted Annabeth's hair and kissed her forehead, 'You are now going to pretend you are my new girlfriend, you are going to hurt Percy the worst you can and you are not going to send a secret message or he will die slowly, painfully and in front of you.'

Annabeth let tears slide down her cheeks at the thought then nodded and stood up beside him. Then Percy appeared with Thalia, Grover and Nico behind him. They were bleeding from smashing in the doors and punching people but when Percy got down the stairs his eyes lit up, Annabeth safe.

'Annabeth I missed you. Are you okay? What did he do to you?' Percy stepped forward but Annabeth shook her head and slid her hand over the man's shoulder carefully and revolted with herself.

'I told you not to follow me. I told you I don't want you and you didn't listen. This is another reason I left you because you can't keep your nose out of my business.' Percy stepped back, 'Annabeth, what are you talking about?'

Annabeth held in a need to run over to him and spill the truth, 'I said I don't want you, I said it was never meant to be. We are not meant for each other Percy and I know that now because I am with someone I want to be with now.' Percy was shocked; Annabeth had left him for that man? Percy was steaming, he wanted to rip Annabeth out of here and carry her to Olympus or to their home, anywhere else.

Percy looked at her, 'You told me you loved me, you said you would be with me for ever, you said we were a match and that you couldn't picture waking up to anyone's face but mine Annabeth! I told you I loved you and that I can't live without you! How can you do this to me, to us?'

Annabeth bit her lip, 'There is no us, there never was Percy. I said all those things because I was lonely and you were there to help me but now I have found someone I need to be with more then anyone and you Percy aren't him in any way.'

Percy shook his head, 'No, he's making you say this because I know you Annabeth, more then he does! You would say all those things but you know what you haven't told me Annabeth?' He looked at her and smiled, 'You haven't told me you don't love me anymore. That's how I know my Annabeth is still there because she loves me.'

The man dug his nails into Annabeth's back telling her to say it, she held it in because she knew she couldn't but when the man behind Percy flashed his gun and began pulling it out to cock it then pull the trigger she shook her head.

'I don't love you Percy.' Percy let a tear fall across his face, only one, then he shook his head and turned to leave with the three friends. But of course Thalia stopped him and turned to Annabeth.

'Percy, she has to be lying. Annabeth would never tell someone she didn't love him or her anymore no matter how much she was angry or frustrated. That isn't her and you know that, you just want to believe it because you can't understand why she would love you! She isn't herself right now and you know it!'

Annabeth grinned, thank the gods for Thalia and then Percy swiftly ran over and pointed the sword into the man's throat, missing bullets by seconds. He pushed it in letting a little trickle of blood slide down the mans neck. 'Annabeth, go over there and get outside, we have to talk.' Annabeth ran over and hugged Thalia, thank you, she whispered.

They all got out of there and Percy looked the man dead in the eye, 'Why?' The man smirked, 'Excellent Percy, you have a good fighting ability and I would love to have it in my establishment.' Percy twisted the sword, 'Why?' he asked more sternly. The man made a gasping noise and smirked again.

'You destroyed my master, you took away the God who knew what was best for the world and you destroyed my power. Kronos was the God of all Gods and you murdered him on the Olympus Thrones. If I killed your father or your uncles or any God, wouldn't you want me dead? I want you dead Percy Jackson.'

Percy snorted, 'Stand up.' The man stood and Percy led him out of the room and up the stairs so he wouldn't be shot at. Then as he stood at the top he whispered in his ear, 'Kronos was never a true God.' Then he sliced his head off and pushed him down the stairs. Orange and green blood oozed from the monster and Percy caped the sword ready to leave.

When he walked outside Annabeth was sitting on the hood of the car with her face in her hands and her hair around her face. Thalia, Nico and Grover were helping mop up the blood on Ryan Dean's face and as Percy came out he poured water on his hands to heal the poor kid.

They lifted Ryan into the car and the boys took Ryan's well Thalia and Annabeth rode together. Annabeth didn't want to speak to Percy, she was disgusted by how she had told him she didn't love him and knew he would never forgive her.

Percy though, he just wanted her back home, with him. 


	21. Hands

'You didn't even seem to care that we were worried! All you did was pack up and leave, no explanation, no call, and no goodbye! Percy called me  
after days, he was anxious to see you but you could see how depressed he was! You put him through hell and you can't even look at his face.  
Are you even listening to me? Annabeth!'

'I heard you okay.' Annabeth was leaning towards the window on her side of the car, she had been listening to Thalia go on like this for  
almost 40 minutes as they waited outside the Hospital for Ryan to get fixed up.

Thalia leaned back and laid one arm on the door another on the steering wheel, 'Annabeth, did you even think about telling us or even me. I thought I was your  
best friend and you didn't even tell me.' Annabeth turned to her and smiled hoping to lighten the dark mood.

'He would have found out and Percy would be hurt.' Thalia laughed and Annabeth gave her a serious look. 'Annabeth you are the only one who could have actually  
hurt him, he believes you and when you said you didn't love him. Gods, I swear I heard his heart break!'

Annabeth looked out the window to the fields beside the Hospital and saw little girls were running around dancing. They had their jean overalls on and sunflowers  
in their hair; they had a freedom and innocence to them that sparkled their laughter. She wished her life was just as simple.

Annabeth turned and looked into her lap. 'You don't think it hurt me having to say it Thalia? I was the one who had to make the lie; I had to say the words and maybe  
just maybe, it wasn't Percy's heart you heard cracking.'

Thalia sighed and patted her friend on the back. 'Annabeth I know you feel pain right now but just talk to him. Together you can fix this like you have before.' Annabeth  
rested her hands on her face and wiped away the sweat from the heat of the car.

'You don't get it at all Thalia. I don't feel pain; I'm just disappointed in myself that I couldn't have handled it better. You have no idea how difficult it is to do that because  
you never have and you probably never will be in a situation that tearing.' Annabeth leaned back and closed her eyes. 'I can't talk to him.'

Thalia was stunned. 'You have to fix this; you can't leave him questioning himself! You have to be able to fix this like you always have Annabeth!' She sighed and turned  
towards Thalia,

'Before we fixed our problems we always ended up in an argument that torn us to pieces and that was when were together. Now that we have been apart for so long  
and he's angry and frustrated things can't be the same. They won't be the same. I don't think this is just another issue to fix Thalia, it's bigger then that and I know I  
won't feel right for the rest of my life because of what I said.'

Thalia smiled, 'You should tell him that.' Annabeth smiled, 'Yeah? When?' She laughed, 'Here comes your chance sweetheart.' Annabeth looked out the front window;  
Percy was pushing a wheelchair down the inclined plane exit to the Hospital. Here we go, she thought.

They drove back to Ryan's house and rolled him in, his mother was crying and flipping out when they got there but Ryan explained it was all fine. Annabeth explained that  
he had trued to protect her like an honest gentleman and Percy explained how due to the circumstances he would cover the Hospital costs.

Driving home was quiet, Annabeth had taken her car with Nico separately so she wouldn't disappear again and the other three took Percy's car. When they arrived in New York  
Annabeth had nowhere to go but Percy's place. Thalia wouldn't even open the door for her.

Annabeth was setting up a bed on the couch when Percy walked in and leaned on the wall.

'We have a perfectly good bed upstairs Annabeth. I'm not making you sleep on our couch.' Percy was serious and he wanted Annabeth to know he had forgiven her but  
Annabeth shook her head.

'Your bed is for you Percy and I'll be sleeping on your couch till I can find a hotel or something.' Annabeth fixed out the sheets so she looked busy and wouldn't have to speak  
but Percy was smart to know that.

'Annabeth, I'm not mad that you left okay? You did it to protect me and I would have done the same thing but I just want you to know this will always be home to you, to us.'  
Percy was walking slow baby steps towards her but she was oblivious.

Suddenly she shot up and looked at him all red in the face, 'It's not okay, I hurt you and I can't forgive myself for it. You shouldn't forgive me and I don't get why you did! You  
should have never let me stay here and you should hate me.' Annabeth had watery eyes now and was sitting on the couch with her eyes on him.

Percy sat beside her. 'You are blowing this out of proportion Wise Girl. I know you love me and you know I love you so why make this issue any thing important. We survived it,  
we overcame it and now we are together in our apartment.' Annabeth smiled and her grey eyes cleared up to be beautiful silver.

Now most would end with a kiss or a hug or some other romantic scene. But no, this mine story in a series of min stories ends with a simple hand holding scene. Percy takes  
hold of Annabeth's hand and leads her to their bedroom.

What you think happens after that, well that is all you.

* * *

_**Now That I have finished my MINI MINI Story ,**_

I will be continuing my normal mini sotry routines.

Since I have so many ideas coming to my mind I will be writing for every review that comes up.

So each time I check it and I have new reviews for the last one,

I'll write another story :)


	22. Author Note 2

**Author Note**

I apologize to anyone who was confused by that.

I made it to help get my mind going not to actaully publish, sorry.

I seem to be stuck in a writers block mode so bear with me.

I want to make it something you'll love but I seem to be having trouble...


	23. The Cane Incident

****

**Now I absolutly positivley have to say that,  
IMtheLastolympian,  
you made my day.  
Honestly you don't know how much I needed to hear that from someone reading my work.  
I may not actually know you but you and me are going to be buddies!  
:D

* * *

**

Percy felt himslef wake, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He didn't opene his eyes but he didn't have to, the room to him was already engraved into his mind. The perfectly square area was pure white with a teal outline along every wall. At one end was a large double glass door leading to a breakfast-worthy balcony on the sea-side. At another was a large white wooden door leading to the rest of the house. The third side had the Queen-sized bed against it with the thick down-filled white blanket and the aray of blue pillows. Lastly the other wall had a massive walk-in closet. The closet was mainly to hide any 'weaponry' they carried. Just in case.

The room was plain and calm and very serene. Whenever he slept in it he would just be carried off to a land of dreaming. Whenever he sat on the balcony for a morning when the sun came up or for an evening with the sun going down he felt pure plesure. The ocean was specificly for him, he loved the smell of it in the morning and the chipring of birds with the splashing of marine animal life.

He leaned over the edge of the bed silently and slipped on his slippers, he felt a slight breeze and turned his head to see the glass doors wide open. The sun was blazing in and as soon as he walked onto the balcony he felt the lovely coolness of the month. He walked up to the railing and looked out onto the waters, the sun was glaring off of it and he could barely see through the groggy eyes.

He felt the warm ripple of wind across his bare chest and the smell of fresh water coming into his nostrils. What a morning, he thought to himself.

''Beautiful.'' He knew the voice all to well that turning around was pointless, yet, he did it anyway. ''I know isn't it absolutly stunning today.'' She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms on his waist. ''I wasn't talking about the day Seaweed Brain.'' He chuckled at the compliment and stared out onto the waters again. She stood for another five minutes before leaving to make breakfast.

Annabeth was in his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts so having this cool summery breeze at six in the morning didn't feel all to nice, to her anyway. She opened the white wooden door she had painted herself and felt a nice warmth from the home. She saunteered down the hardwood floors passing the large double sink bathroom, her office space covered in architect plans. She passed the guest room, Percy's office space, admired the artwork plastered on their walls of cream, came to the staircase. It wasn't grand and wasn't a work worthy of awe but simple and sweet.

She came to the front hall of all open consept. To her it was lovely, it was a very creamy white and has pictures of friends, of family, and all the things or places she had been with Percy. To the front of her was a large glass double door painted navy blue, to her left was the giant kitchen where so many food fights had happened she had lost count. Beside the kitchen was a fairly big dining area fitting for nearly 20 people, it was a light brown with a large hutch. On her right was the open family room, it had three couches, perfect for having people over and a televison big enough you could see it from the kitchen across the hall.

She walked towards the kitchen, she looked at the beautiful light lavender colour and how they had flowers gracing the window-sill. She walked to the stove and cracked the eggs, burnt the toast, sizzled the bacon and pulled out the fresh fruit. Today was going to be a long day and they would need a lot to fill up before then. It was 6:45am now and the boys would be here at 7:30am, she would be at Thalia's at 7:45am. They weren't allowed to see eachother 'before', some weird wedding ritual.

She was happy to be getting married but couldn't they do it their way, she would have been fine getting ready in the same house, fine with it being 10 people, fine with it being simple. But no. They had to be in sperate houses to get ready for the day and the one place they loved was that it would be on the beach. There would be 30-40 people at the wedding and yes that included all the family memebers. Posiedon and Athena would be there, all their friends from camp, all Annabeths half brothers and sisters, Percy's half brother, and even their normal families. Percy would have his mom and Annabeth would have her dad, step-mom and little half siblings. Long, big, happy, day.

She called Percy downstairs and set the foor out on the back-porch. Percy had made the deck himself with the help of Nico and Grover. They used a stong greyish brown wood and put it out. Annabeth had designed it so above them would be 10 vertical bars of wood and 10 horizontal bars of wood, this made it cool to wrap lights through the spaces.

Percy came down and sat next to her on the bench, they ate and talekd and smiled. They laughed and threw insults eachothers way, it was a typical mornign in that household. When a knock came to the door Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, ''I suppose it's time for you to get pampered Percy.'' He shook his head, ''You hav eno idea.''

She opened the door only to have an attack of hugs rain in on her, all the men attending the wedding were now in her house ready to get everything set up. Apparently, this was her day and she didn't have to lift a finger at all. She smiled at all the faces and after that they all ran over to shake Percy's hand. Congratulations were a popular word around these times but of course their friends didn't utter it, they just laughed at how it hadn't happened sooner. When Annabeth had grabbed the men snacks, had shown them where they could fix themselves up and had gotten dressed she was out the door. Percy had kissed her a quick goobye, in secret, that was another thing. Apparently the only kiss that day should be afeter your married. Yeah right.

She drove over to Thalia's house, she had already dropped her stuff off so Percy wouldn't sneak a peak and when she pulled into the drive-way, about 20 women all ran out to hug her and greet the bride. She smiled and laughed and was shocked when she saw her mother in the kitchen, helping? She was whisked away because, oh no, they only had three hours! Annabeth could have gotten ready in 20 minutes but they had to primp her to bits.

Percy and the guys got ready in an hour and spent the next two laughing and trying not to ruin their suits. On the other hand, Annabeth was only half-way done her preperation. She had to shower, get her make-up done, get her hair done, get her nails painted, get her dress on and eat. She shooed everyone away when she got the dress on and only let her mom in.

Her step-mom at done her hair and nails so she didn;t mind letting Annabeth talk to her birth mom, she was always on Olympus so it was a rare sight to see her. Athena was happy to help but she was also deep down a little sad, she was a mom and her baby girl , the one she had grown to knwo the most was getting married. To a son of Posiedon too. Ugh. She was over it though, a little.

Annabeth looked in the floor length mirror and pressed her palms on her stomach pretending to hold a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and then sighed. Athena came up behind her and pulled back the tightly curled blonde hair to see the beautiful face of a woman.

''You know Annabeth, you look stunning today. I never imagined I would get to see one of my children get married. Zeus had been so keen on having us Gods stay away from them he never actually got to see the beauty in it all. I honestly think he will tear up when his little girl Thalia gets wed. He used to watch her you know, from the clouds above, he used to look at her and see the lovliest thing.'' Annabeth smied at her mothers face in the mirror.

Standing side-by-side they looked alike, they had the same grey silvery eyes, the same dimples in the smile and the same curved cheek bones. Annabeth smiled at how beautiful her mother looked, she was in a light lilac purple dress in the same style as the white dress she wore on Olympus. "I'm glad your here mom." Athena smiled and patted her shoulder.

They finished dressing and Annabeth took one last glance in the mirror. She was ready. Kind of.

She walked nervously down the staircase, everyone looked up with happy eyes and gleaming smiles. She was radient no matter how simple everything seemed. They all stared and when she got to the bottom Annabeth chuckled, "Is there something on my face?'' They all giggled and then blared out their compliments, each person trying to out due the next.

Percy had been talking to his father at the time Annabeth had been talking to her mother. It wasn't as calm or as relaxed with the complments of beauty, it was more like a hopefully-your-prepared-for-marriage talk. Which was kind of funny coming from a God who had never been married.

''You know Percy I havn't had much expirence with long term relationships,'' Percy laughed, ''But I know enough about love to tell you that it's important.'' Percy smiled at his father, ''Thanks dad.'' Poseidon claspe dhis son's shoulder, ''I'm glad you picked the right girl Percy, I am sure Annabeth and you will be making me lots of grandchildren soon enough.'' Percy's face went red and eyes wide. Posiedon laughed harsh and loud.

''No rush on that one son, take all the time you want!''

That had to be one of the most awkward conversations Percy had had in a long time. It wasn't like a good luck or a I'm happy for you. When Posidon got up to get in the car to head to the ceremony on the beach Percy sat there for another five minutes with his head in his hands. That's what I get for having a God as a father, he thought.

When Percy stood next to Grover he looked out amongst the sea of faces, his dad, his mom, his friends. Everyone he had ever met after coming to Camp Half Blood. They were all there to congratulate him as a hero, to mourn him when they thought he died, to stand by him when he fought with Kronos. But the most important people there through everything, well, one was his best man and the other was the bride.

Grover hit him in the shoulder and he looked up, the maid-or-hounor had come down the aisle and she was lovely. Percy looked at Thalia with a smiling face and of course being Thalia she walked with a whisper. ''Stop smiling so much, you look stupid.'' Percy laughed and watched as Thalia took her place on the alter of the beach. Percy to a gulp of the air, he breathed in heavily and closed his eyes. When he opened them a beautiful sight came to view.

Percy didn't tear up, he didn't gasp, he didn't stare in the awe and beauty of this vision. He grinned boyishly instead. There in front of him was not his soon to be bride but his friend. The girl who had hated him, the girl who had been annoyed by his presence, the girl who had fought through everything with him. WHo went to the Underworld with him, she had been with him on all his adventures and became his best friend. She had become a woman now and he had fallen for her, hard. Yet, she didn't look like the woman who stopped traffic, she looked like, Annabeth.

Looking at her Percy could barley hear the waves crashing right behind them, the people smiling and whispering at how lovely the bride was. The wind was blowing the sand around and carrying off the lily petals that had been draped on the groud as a pathway for the bride. Everyone stood up from their white wooden chairs as she came closer with her arm entwinded with her fathers.

Percy stared at the dress, it was just so Annabeth. Her blonde hair was curled to the nines, her eyes were beaming at him, her dress was plain, it was a long billowing white beachy dress. It had thin straps and framed her perfectly, she wasn'y carrying a bouquet though. When Annabeth's father handed her off to Percy he leaned in and whispered, ''Didn't want the bouquet?'' Annabeth blushed and giggled, ''Oh I forgot it!''

The ceremony was short, sweet and just enough to last about 35 minutes. Percy looked at Annabeth and pulled her in for a kiss, she smiled and leaned forward but onyl to be stopped when Percy tumbled down. Percy fell into the stand and Annabeth who had gripped his hand went tumbling down to the ground too. Eveyone stood up to see what had happened but onyl the laughter ringing from Mr. and Mrs. Jackson could be heard.

Percy sat up and helped Annabeth sit too, they looked at the crowd and then peered up at Grover. Grover's cheeks went red, ''The cane slipped okay, accident, total accident!'' Percy looked at the cane that had 'accidently' hit him in the back of the knees when he was about to kiss his bride to be offically married. ''Grover you have impecible timing my friend.''

The Percy put his hand on Annabeth's cheek and looke dup at the Priest, ''Now can I kiss the bride?'' The Priest laughed loudly, ''Of course my boy!''

So Percy and Annabeth leaned in to have thier first kiss as a married couple.

Sitting on the ground. 


	24. Αγάπη, amore, dragoste, любовь

Annabeth

Most couples spent hours holding hands, arms wrapped around eachother and sneaking kisses in publie places where they said they didn't want to be  
seen but they actually did. It was how it was and I won't say my relationship was any different. I loved when he held my hand or when his arm was draped  
over my shoulders. How he would peck my cheek every block or two. I just wonder why these simple acts, these gestures I get everyday mean so much?  
How can one arm over my shoulder or feeling the heat off his fingertips in my palm be so, I don't know, magical?

I wake up each morning to his face, I eat breakfast across from him, I kiss him goodbye once, I kiss him goodbye twice. I spend endless hours at work  
thinking about how his day is and what he's doing. I then come home to have dinner across from him or laying next to him, I sleep beside him and drift  
into my dreams with the last image in my mind of his face again. How am I not tired of it? After knowing him for ten years why am I not sick of the guy?  
All I know is that when I was younger I had butterflies around him and now at 21 I still get them. I feel them when he smiles at me as soon as I open my eyes.  
I get them when he sneaks up behind me as I make our dinner to give me a kiss. I feel themwhen he pulls me into an embrace I couldn't wriggle out of even if  
I had wanted too. Love is a very overpowering thing. You know, even though it sounds like it takes out all your energy, and it does, you never ever get enough of it.  
It's just the way it makes you feel seems to revitalize you in a way that can keep you going forever.

I see those older couples in their eighties trailing along side-by-side through the parks. The couples with one of them pushing the others wheelchair or holding  
the others cane. I see them and think, are you still as in love as I am right now? Do you still feel the butterflies and spend hours talking in your rockers? Did you  
plan to fall in love or did it just sort of fall into your lap and your didn't know what to do? How did you, when you were a teenager or when you were an adult,  
fall in love with the person you sleep next to every night? What's your love story?

* * *

"Percy cut it out." I giggled and grabbed his hand that was tickling the base of me neck. He laughed, shrugged and pulled me onto the bench on the bend in the  
pathway of Central Park, New York City. We sat their and just watched the people around us leaning into eachother for warmth on this cool autum sunday morning.  
That was until and very old woman hustled down next to us causing me to squish into the frigid cold metal arm rest. She settled in and then glanced over at us with  
Percy's arm over me. She smiled politely, looked out along the people passing by and then turned back to us. She was in a large long wool red coat, her small black shoes peeking out from beneath and her hair perfectly fitted into a tight bun.

"Young love is a beautiful thing you know. There are only certain times, like now for instance, where I see real love." She patted Percy on the arm and then winked at him, "You have a gorgeous young lady sittin' next to you and she loves you very, very much." I blushed redder then my cheeks already were and Percy took the time to anwser her sweetly, "I love her very much too ma'am." The old woman chuckled whole-heartedly, "Ma'am? I remember back when I called the sweet old ladies ma'am after they talked to us kids!"

I smiled and looked at her old wrinkled face, the lines creasing her jaw and her eyes must have told so many stories. "You must have had some fun times when you were our age then." She smiled a withered and enlightening smile, "My darlin', when I was your age love was the new thing. Liking someone and dating them was one but honey if you had love in your gut then you had the world in your hands." I chuckled, "What was it like?" The woman smiled and leaned back, "Well my dear...

Back when I was about sixteen and in my third year of high school my four girlfriends and I were the hit of the town. We didn't have a group name but the  
boys sure liked to flock us I'll tell you that. At that age I had a different boy every week and lemme tell you somethin' dear that ain't no way to go about and yet  
I didn't care because I didn't have love. I didn't even know what it was! But when Jamie Kimmel came around I felt those butterflies for the first time ever. Each boy  
I had seen before had the same greased up hair, the same blue torn jeans, the same white tank top, the same comb in the black leather jacket. Jamie Kimmel was  
a new thing for me. He wore dark blue jeans with a black or white t-shirt nearly every day I saw him. He was mighty handsome to with those deep green eyes and the smooth brown hair I could run my fingers through all day."

I chuckled, "He must have been really special to you for you to remember him like that." The old woman grinned at Annabeth and Percy, "He was a force to wreckin' with that boy and man when he finally got through every girl in the school but me I gave up. I didn't like that he was another boy runnin' along with every girl he could get his thick stubby lil' fingers on. Then again, I did that exact same thing with them boys didn't I? Anyway, when he finally got to me you know what he said? He said he was savin' the best girl for last. How stupid did he think I was right? He thought I would jump at the chance to be picked as his favourite girl but I told him I did, I told him if he ever wanted to have me he would have to win me over with a little bit of that romance stuff."

Annabeth giggled and Percy laughed too."So did he actually go for you or give it all up and move on?'' Percy wondered and smiled at her. The woman gave a half grin, "What kinda love story would it be if he didn't try honey?" She laughed again and continued, "He brought me flowers every day, he left little love poems on my desk after class or in my locker. He even bought me jewlery but I still didn't feel like it enough for him to get my love and I let him know that. So you know what he decided was the best thing to do in a situation where I wasn't feeling he was worthy of my love? He embaressed me."

Percy and Annabeth smiled and gaped open their mouths. The woman giggled at the sight and then kept going, "It was the sweetest and lovliest and most beautiful thing I had even felt in the whole entire world. It was in the middle of the junior hallway where all my friends and all the boys were standin' talkin' before our classes. He walked right into the middle of the crowd pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He then leaned over to my ear and spoke three words, i love you. Then he walked away leaving me with the hundreds of questions I was about to got from everyone." Annabeth smiled and touched the woman's arm, "That must have been something beautiful for you and gossip for everyone else!" The woman looked at the leaves blowing in the wind making swirls of fall colours dance around them. She nodded her head and then Percy blurted out, "Well what happened after that? Did you two end up together or did you never see him again?"

"Grace! There you are I have been lookin' all over for you!" The old woman looked away from Percy and Annabeth to the man hustling over to them. A light went on in her eyes  
and a sparkle shown from the sun glittering on her teeth. She stood up and grabbed the hand of this man. She turned to Annabeth and Percy and pointed to the hunched man  
leaning on the cane."I would like you two to meet James Kimmel, the man who embaressed me those years ago. Or as you two now know him, my Jamie." James looked at her  
and laughed, "You been tellin' these young love birds our love story then Gracie?" She laughed and patted the old wrinkled and small hand off his. "Of course Jamie, they wanted  
to know so I wasn't holden them up from anythin'!"

They waved goodbye to Annabeth and Percy on the bench and walked away laughing together and still holding hands like they did 64 years ago.

* * *

Annabeth

You know love is a beautiful thing. It brings out joy and happiness and the most amazing things in people. What it doesn't do though is show something. It doesn't  
shine a light on how hurtful it can be. How love can simply slip a knife into your heart or make you gain twenty punds of breakup food. Love can shower you in gifts or  
make you a macaroni frame. Anything it does makes people want to want it. It makes anyone want to have it and no matter who its between it seems to fit snuggly there.  
Love isn't just another thing you can go through life with or without, its one of those neccesities you need to grow and prosper. Whether that loevs come from a parent, a friend,  
a brother, a sister or someone who just cares about you deeply. Love has a shinging part in everyones life.

Eveyone needs a little love.


	25. Putting The Pieces Back Together

The sun was dimming and the clouds had an orangey tinge. The sky was a blaze as we floated along in the middle of the ocean. I was standing at the peak of the ships front watching the waves crash against the boat and feeling the salty water in the mist spray my arms. It was a warm evening and the way my dress fluttered around my ankles made me feel like a Princess. I was enjoying the view well listening to the talkative voices behind me, the tapping of a dancers foot, the clinking glasses of what waiters carried. The wedding tonight made it simply even more amazing. I couldn't imagine what it was like to spend money to get married in the middle of the ocean but they did and that was all the more sweet. I looked out at the shimmers off each wave tips as they rose only to slam down again. A voice in my head was daring me to jump, like they were calling my name down below the waters surface. I would have gone but only if that hand hadn't grasped my arm in a flurry of people.

"It's lovely isn't it? The way the water looks in the colours of the sky. They compliment each other so well." _As a bride compliments the groom,_ I though silently to myself. Only nodding to give the man beside me acknowledgement. He continued to speak of the ocean and when he realized I was not one to converse with he bid me a farewell. I laughed at the thought of him trying to get me to speak but he couldn't. I didn't feel like I should in the ocean, it was the one place where I felt uneasy and twisted. Not because of the movements but the thoughts of who was swimming underneath us all.

"Annabeth come on, everyone's dancing and having the most wonderful time, as my maid-of-honour you should too!" I turned to look into the eyes of the bride. She was stunning in her mermaid styled gown all a clean smooth white, her hair pulled neatly into short tight curls surrounding her fresh face. Standing next to her made me feel more beautiful, it was like it was just pouring out of her. She gripped my hands tightly and pulled me into the circle. I towered over my petit newly wed friend but next to her husband I felt perfectly naturally tall. I put on my smile and danced around feeling the wind cool me off as not to ruin my dress with sweat. Wet marks would show up on this light blue dress. Yes she had us all in different shades of blue or green to match the oceans array of colour. I wore light blue and everyone next to me down the line wore a darker shade.

I snuck out of the dance circle to go sit on the benches beside the waters_. _As soon as I looked out amongst the crowd a slower romantic song came on allowing couples married or not to join in and dance._ Everyone seems so happy_.. I thought to myself. I was happy, once. When he had been around but then he just left. I never got over it and each day I replay it in my head. No matter what I do, wash the pillowcase, wash the sheets, and scrub the house with cleaning detergent. His scent lingers bringing me to those thoughts I had tucked away in my mind. He wasn't a thought I brought up but when I did I liked to think it wasn't me he had run from, but he had just disappeared. Like I had woken up from a very long sleep and he was just in my dreams.

"Annabeth. You need to get on in life, you can't linger on it and I know being out here on the ocean isn't helping but let him go. It was almost five years ago and life won't get any better if you don't let it." I closed my eyes. I never liked to think of it that way. I would rather he left me because he didn't love me then left because he had no choice. Left because I couldn't help him. Left because I had needed to be saved and he had to get killed doing it! It hurt to think that I had done this. We were in the second biggest battle of our lives that night. The titans had escaped the confinements and Percy of course took like a leader in it all. He pounced at that chance and when I threw on my knife I never expected an outcome like that. We were engaged, he had proposed the month before and we planned on getting married in June. On a beach. Next to the ocean. He was thrilled and I knew in the next six months planning this wedding I would never have the smile leave my face. But when he fell into my arms, his blood on my shirt, it dispersed. Never again has it truly shown again. Only my fake smiles.

"Annabeth come on." Thalia tugged at my arm but I only smiled with my watery grey eyes and patted her hand. She sighed and released me to do as I so pleased. It wasn't like I wasn't having fun. The wedding ceremony was gorgeous, the people were mesmerizing and the whole thought of this love coming together made you want to cry. It was beautiful but no matter how much I tried to be happy for our friends, how I pleaded with Athena to give me the strength to move on, I couldn't yet muster up that courage. There was something lingering on me holding me a step behind. Like I was on the edge of water in the desert begging for it but a barrier was blocking me. I couldn't move at all. I stood up and scurried my way through the crowd of laughter and talkative guests. I came to the other end of the boat where only the help seemed to be taking breaks. I came to the edge of the boats end and leaned over the rails closing my eyes. I felt like I was stuck and couldn't get out. I felt like I needed to breath a new fresh air for once.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I peered over at the young man who had tapped my shoulder. He had one eyebrow up and the other scrunched down. I chuckled remembering how Percy used to do that. The man just smiled and asked me the same question hoping an answer would leave my lips this time.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine." I gave another smile and nodded letting him know I ''was not'' lying.

"I am not stupid miss. I have a keen sense for liars and you have it written across your fake little smile. This wedding should be happy right?" I was flabbergasted. All my friends were on this boat and not one of them knew I was plastering a fake smile across my face but I come upon a complete stranger and he knows exactly that I'm hiding. He winked at then leaned on the rail waiting for me to give him a truthful answer.

"Okay so I am not alright but by standing here I am not bringing everyone else down with me now am I?" I stuck my head a little higher with my keen response but when he chuckled and shook his head I dropped mine a notch or two.

"But by standing here your causing a fuss. Stop feeling sorry for whatever happened to you and move on. Go live your life like you should be, you probably about 26 am I right?" I laughed and nodded but I could tell by his eyes he could see the glassy watery reflection in mine. He pulled me down on the cushioned seats and waved his hand. I suppose this was a welcoming for letting me explain my story. Suddenly I felt like I could trust him, like he would be there to help unlike the rest of my friends who had tried and failed. They had hoped I would get better but seeing on reaction in their words they gave up hope. They anchored their help ship and left me to tread until I drowned or swam over.

"Five years ago I lost my fiancé. Some man tried to kill me but he slipped in front and took it through his lower back. I saw the lights leave his eyes and I saw the way his smile faded from his face. Unless you have seen that you can never understand the nightmares you get after it. When you love someone and they die in your arms because of you it will never be the same. You will never be whole again, never see things the same and never know anything the same. Life gets harder every breath you take because your breathing and the one you love isn't. I cried until my eyes were so red I could barley see, I laid in bed until half my body was numb and I hated myself for years. I still do and I will always."

He stared at me not with pity, not with stricken grief or disgust but with a wonder. He looked at me not like an angel or a saint but like I was just a sight to see. A mysterious wonder you travel on a 17-hour plane ride to visit. He then turned and looked straight ahead for nearly 10 minutes before he spoke to me.

"I'm surprised," I looked at him funny and he continued, "I mean like that you're still standing here today. I would have just gone suicidal but your hear. At a wedding too! You're celebrating love and joy when you lost all of yours in one instant. You feel so empty but yet you act as if you have so much passion. You seem to have me at a loss for words." I though about his words and then he choose to continue.

"I am 25 and have never felt such a love, such a joy and such a happiness I could see in your eyes when you talked about him. I have never felt pain like that of death or of sorrow or grief but you at only a year older then me have experienced the highest I could dream of. You shouldn't hate yourself or even give yourself blame because obviously if he died for you, he loved you as much as you loved him." I turned to this man sitting beside me and saw a sparkle in his eye from feeling the passion and finesse he said I had. I couldn't help but admire his words on the love Percy had for me.

"Annabeth? Come on their doing toasts now and your up in two!" Thalia came running over and gripped my hand to pull me away. I turned back to him and whispered a thank you. She dragged me to the podium as the last one ended and threw me on up. I looked out into the sea of faces I knew and sea of faces so new to me. I turned towards the bride and the groom and smiled. I looked out into the crowd again and saw the waiter. He winked and then began handing out champagne. I took a breath and began my toast.

"When I was eleven years old I met my best friend, he was annoying and spectacular all in one. He taught me how to be brave and how to use my intelligence to help. When I was sixteen he became my first boyfriend and I knew I would love him no matter what. I felt like we would always be together and when I was 21 he proposed to me. I couldn't even muster up the word yes I was so happy. Then a month later I could never see him again. Now most people tell me we had such a passion in love. They say when we looked at each other a fire sparked in the others eyes just from a glimpse of the face. I never understood how that simple look or smile or touch could spring my heart up so quickly and so fiercely. But then I saw this lovely couple right here and I knew how everyone saw me. When I look at them I can just feel the love, the beauty and the most wonderful feelings. They are two of the so many people who have tried to pull me through this hard time and by them showing me love can come in so many forms well, I can't even start with the thank you. They brought out that side of me that I thought had left when my heart broke, their love is making me feel like I can put all those pieces back together again."

I stared out into he crowd and saw the suns dim rays hit each glinting tear falling down cheeks. I saw the bride lean into her husbands shoulder splotching it with little wet dots. I felt my face get hot and wet tears drop onto my hands. Now I only had one more thing to say to them tonight.

"Love, the four-letter word that still makes me shudder but it also makes me think of how great life with love can be. This wedding tonight, this ceremony and these people have all brought something new to me. They showed me that love isn't just between two people, love isn't about focusing on the negatives, and love is about living life fully and with a shining passion. You two are one of the most beautiful couples and I can only thank you for what you have done for me and shown us all. Thank you and congratulations on finding your love."

I walked off the stage that night with a feeling like Percy had been watching me, like he had be smiling at how I was starting to rebuild my life. Now that I was breaking down that barrier bit by bit I knew I could get through this life and that he would always love me. Even if I married another, even if I never married, he would still be standing here smiling on my achievements.

After all I, Annabeth Chase, was never a quitter.


	26. The Love Of A Father Runs Deep

Her hands were soft and fragile. They had tiny little nails on all ten fingers with a light skin tone. She had a sort bit of brown hair bracing her head like mine but you could see small curls peeking through like the soft curls of her mother. Her eyes were also her mothers, a bright shimmering grey that looked like pools of melted down silver in the sun. Her mouth was a pink so delicate and so beautiful it was like the pink of a freshly bloomed rose. Her nose was perky and sweet, it was oh so small and she liked to wiggle it around. She had freckles on her cheeks and bracing her nose, they were a light brown so they popped off the skin. Her ears were tiny on the sides of her head and had a little rosy tint on the tips. She smelled beautiful and had the most serene look of curiosity. Her breath was warm on my skin as her little fingers gripped onto my finger and her little eyebrows squished together when she dreamed. In my arms she smiled a smile so perfect and so imperfect it was the most amazing sight in the world. That was the moment she wedged her tiny little self into my heart. I couldn't help but think that at this moment in time I was experiencing something new and something no one would ever feel with her. It was the bond a father and daughter form in only the first beats of the heart, the first breaths of the air and the first feeling of this life. Nothing could take that away from me, not a single negative comment or a negative act would tear this from me. She was the gentlest thing in the world and in those few moments before she begins to open her eyes to this world, a father makes a promise. I won't ever let anything or anyone hurt you. Ever.

Watching her skip away with her little bag strapped on her back, her little smile growing each day and her little eyes so courageous and fearless as she walks to the teacher. Standing there holding my wife's hand I see her smile drop as the other little girls don't talk to her. I get the feeling I need to do something or say something but my wife grips on tighter. She nods for me to watch and I stand there bewildered by my daughter. She has brightened her smile and lifted her shoulders. She strides right up to the group of those new girls and welcomes herself in. They see her smile and those gorgeous little eyes and they can't help but grin back. My little girl, my honest little baby so fragile has just made new friends. She has opened herself up to a world of happiness and hurting. She doesn't know where it will take her, why it will take her there or when. All she knows is the words of her mom and me, her dad. Be brave, be kind, be smart and always do your best in whatever you do. We had showed her that courage is not only standing up for someone it's doing the good in every day. Our daughter took that and embraced the world with a welcoming hug. Life would only go forward from here.

The first time she yelled at me I pictured the delicate pinkness of her lips, the first time she slammed the door I imagined the hand that was to small to wrap entirely around my finger and the first time she ignored me I imagined the cooing little voice from the crib when we tucked her in. She was growing up fearless, feisty and with an attitude any teenager will embrace. She was coming to the point where life didn't seem fair anymore. Coming to the knowledge not everything is perfect, not everything happy and not everything always great. She was accepting pain and losing sight of the courage she had once held dear. She was in the moments where life doesn't make sense. No teenager understands why things happen the way they do for them, we all asked the same questions and felt the hurt in different things. For some it's friendship, for others its heartache and some even feel it in the bond of your family. She was experiencing a hurting and a pain we had shielded her from for a long time, she wasn't used to the comments of jealousy or of plain hatred. She wasn't used to the anger bottled up inside some people and she didn't understand why it was her. She didn't get that they didn't mean to hurt her personally; she just got in the line of fire that day. Soon she will get that, soon she will understand why we try to help but for now she needs to learn who she is, inside and out.

We sure weren't prepared for the happiness and joy she got from first love. She believed she had met Mr. Right, the guy who could make her everything come true. What she wasn't prepared for was the rumors that go around, the hormonal teenage boy preferences or the way jealousy comes over other girls. They see her joy, her smile branding love in it and they just feel like they deserve it more. She tried to understand why people were so unhappy of her happiness, it wasn't that she was happy that hurt them, it was that she had something they wanted so bad it hurt. Love was something she dreamed about, every girl does one time or another, but what she didn't expect in this dream of love was a shaking up. When she the phone call, the text to meet up or the face-to-face meeting break-up. No one knows when it'll happen and no one wants it to when they think they have something special but life can be harsh. When you get that feeling nothing can bring you down, when you experience the way your walk on clouds or when your stomach twists you up. When you get the heartbreak where you feel you could just die, where you want to see no one and do nothing because everything reminds you of him. Everything says how perfect he was supposed to be and you feel it was all a lie. No one said everything would be perfect after all. You just have to accept that and move forward, it's all you can do.

When she got her diploma it was one of the proudest moments parents can feel. She did it, all her learning, her hard work and all that hurt she went throw is all passed. She finally found people to trust, stuff to help, and she got through. She learned that no matter what life was always going to give you a good balance and a bad balance. I stood up when she went across that stage and I clapped, I smiled and I clapped my heart out. My wife shed a tear of how emotional it had been, of how she would be moving into bigger things, better things. We never expected it to come this fast, we hoped everything would slow down now but back when she was going through high school we wanted everything to speed up. We never stopped to smell the roses as the saying goes. She would be getting acceptance letters now and rejection letters. She would be packing up and going onto learn. To get a place, new friends, pay her own bills and get a taste of life. She would learn to party, she would experience harder work habits, the new structure of how professor and teacher were different. Everything was behind her and this was the newest chapter she would feel in life. She would get in that dorm, unpack all her things, wave goodbye and give hugs, We would be home and she would be in class, we would be thinking about her and she would be thinking about the three papers due the next day. Life was a journey she was taking and we had already gone though. It was her turn to fly.

This was the time in her life where guys would be a difficulty. Finding the right one and getting to have the magical moments. When Annabeth and I started dating everything felt perfect, everything was beautiful and I couldn't spend a moment away but there were fights. There were the break ups and the make-ups. The romantic evenings and the way she would ignore me for days. When we fought and when she cried. When I held onto her hand and whispered I was sorry. My daughter, my little child, the baby I held when she first smiled would feel that. When I felt it my heart was sore. I had been pulled in a million different directions at once and she would know how that felt. The best part about falling for Annabeth was that I fell in love with my best friend; the only thing I could hope for was she would fall in love with someone who could be hers. I would hope they spend a life together, have their own little child to say these things to and to make their mistakes. I hope they stay in love forever, never forgetting to include the little things. That's the secret. To stay in love you have to remember the little things, I always say I love you, I bring her flowers randomly one day and sometimes I just simply kiss her on the forehead. Without all the little things how can there be any magic there at all still. Love grows up on the little things like its the roots, if you take away the roots how can the flower bloom?

Her life was different from mine. Hers was full of a pain from heartache in a boy, hardship in a class, rumors of a friend and courage to meet new people. I don't know what that's like because my name is Percy Jackson and I am Half-Blood. When she was experiencing life in a new way I was travelling the U.S.A to save my mom. When she was under pressure in friendships I was killing monsters and acting like a hero. When she was entering a new high school time I was trying not to let death stop me from my quest. When she was dating new people I was underground trying to stop an overtake of the world with my best friend. When she was learning to drive I was torn between two lovers well trying not to get myself killed. Her life may have actually been harder then mine. She had to deal with hatred on herself; I had to deal with hatred on the world. Which would you rather? All I can say is my little girl grew up to be a beautiful, stunning, intelligent, charming, self-less young woman and no one can take that from her. Because like I said, I made a promise I would never let anyone or anything hurt her. Ever.


	27. Author Note 3

**Authors Note**

_100 COMMENTS!_

_OH MY GOODNESS!_

_Shucks you all must like my writing! :)_

_So anyone have any ideas what I should do special for over 100 comments?_

I really have no idea what to do but I know this deserves a special something!

Leave your comments please!

Thank you very much :)


	28. Perfectly Imperfect

**I was listening to music and came across this sad song.**  
**I felt like it was a perfect thing to make you cry.**  
**So I hope this may dash some tears on the keyboard. **  
**Please enjoy. **

* * *

"Okay everybody let's move out." Percy was ushering his friends to follow him like a true leader, he would stand with them as a man and not the immature boy he had once been. He was walking out of the Hotel they were holding up in when someone gripped his arm. He looked into the stormy eyes of his best friend, she had a gleam of hope but in his eyes were a cold glassy sliver of hope for them all. She wrapped her arm threw his and smiled a typical Annabeth smile.

"Everything's going to be okay Percy don't worry." He looked at her and then at all his friends, the people who may or may not come back. They were risking their own lives for each other and Percy couldn't show enough gratitude for them to stand along side him. Death was inevitable here and now, some would die and some would live. It was a part of being a half-blood, death and life were. This life, their life, was a whirlwind of the unexpected, always awaiting the next monster and always covered in a plain panic. He looked at her and she saw the loss in his eyes, how he was worried for everyone and her the most. He began to walk away with a half soft smile gracing his lips but she pulled him back so they were standing close.

"Stay safe Percy. Everyone needs the leader to be at the best game, okay?" She smiled again and a spark flew across the black of her eyes. She was hiding behind a mask; she was worried and terrified all in one. Her terror was something she was trying to not let out but Percy saw it, he knew her to well to not notice it. She patted his arm and began to tread off giving him a salute from the forehead. Her smile stuck to him, it wasn't because it was of beauty or of peace but because it gave him something else to come back to when all was said and done.

"You better stay safe to Annabeth too, I want to see you back here with me, with us all." She turned around to walk backwards, winked then gave a grin. She was heading off into battle with friends, loved ones, family. Percy was terrified to see anyone die, everyone was but at the same time it felt right standing with them all. If he were ever to fight again he would choose to have them by his side over anyone. When smashing and yells of monsters tore across the city Percy knew it was time. The groups were all in place; all they needed was to win.

The battle was long and harsh; blood was smeared across buildings and splattered on faces. Everyone he passed who had had a light in his or her eyes now seemed dark and diminished. They were on the brink of losing and all hope felt like it was shying from them. Percy branded the slices of his sword across many victims who challenged his blade. He fought them off feeling energy falling from him. He called out for any help to come, he tried to hide away fear latching onto his face but it was no use. Some how, somewhere, something wasn't going right. He didn't stand by to allow anymore more pain; he dove into the ocean and called to the creatures, the Gods of the sea. He spoke to them of terror above the waters, how the waters were only the next when Kronos took control. They called to him and threw out their fear. They would help him, help the good, and defend everyone.

"Percy! Percy! Percy please you have to come here now! She needs you!" He turned to see Thalia; she was stunning with her new found glory to Artemis. She was brandishing a bow with arrows but she did not look like the brave one. She looked sad and scared; her voice was strung together by a mouthful of words and no optimism at all. She grabbed his arm and yanked at the bleeding skin trying to pull him forward. He looked at her with anger and curiosity. Why was she pulling him from the battle, from his friends, from nearly winning?

"Percy she's hurt please!" He saw the darkness cover her eyes, tears were about to form but she blinked to push him back. Thalia crying? He stepped forward and then sprang into a run to follow her. They tore through crowds of mini raging battles, everyone was fighting off something and for Thalia it had to be pain. He was nervous, who needed him this badly. Running side by side Percy began to think of what Thalia had said, she was hurt. Who was she? Two people, the most important, ran across his mind. Annabeth. Mom. Oh no, Percy picked up speed coming to two monsters. They were attacking together but their opponent was hidden behind them. All Percy heard were swords crashing and yelps from the force she was using. When he came up he saw his mother bleeding on the ground behind someone, behind Annabeth? He looked at Thalia with a plead on his face.

"They tried to get her Percy, your mom, but Annabeth wouldn't let them. She's fighting them off on her own." Thalia placed on hand on his shoulder and then ran off the help but she wouldn't do anything. Monsters were blocking her way to Annabeth so she was caught in another battle before she could help. They were trying to hurt the people he cared for most and it was only to make him pull back, make him stop because of so much hurting they decided to bring upon him. They were hitting to close to home. He was shocked but he shook out of it when a piercing scream hit him. He looked to see his mom, his beautiful mother screaming not in pain but in horror. She was looking at the monsters that had turned to dust and her protector, fallen, injured. Percy's eyes went wide, no. He ran into a sprint slashing threw the monsters trying to block him and up behind him came a blurry eyed Thalia. He slid to the ground spreading the dust and rubble around. He was on all fours looking at her face.

Her hair was mattered with red and sweaty; black marks with cuts patterned her face. Her clothes were torn and wet from all the force. Eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted. Percy was looking around her face for a sign of life, for a breath of air or anything to signal she was alive. He heard the whimpers of Thaila and felt his mothers shocked stare gaze as Annabeth. No was the only word that could escape any ones lips. He lifted her face, her hands were crossed over a torn shirt by her stomach and her head leaned into Percy's shoulder. He couldn't stop looking at her, a body so limp and feeling so, so, so, lifeless. He wrapped his fingers threw her cold hand and looked into her face searching for something, anything.

"I told you this wasn't happening okay? I told you to hold on and you better be listening to me." He gripped her hand tighter and his eyes glazed with a teary stain. He was sitting on the concrete speaking to her with urgency, a passionate voice sprung out of him and he was shaking. His body trembled but his voice resonated strongly like if he tried not to sound scared she would sit up, she would smile lightly and pat his hand.

"You made me a promise that this wouldn't happen. You swore to me before we went out there that everything would be fine, you told me to trust you and you shouldn't break a promise! It doesn't work like that!" Tears were dropping down his face now, he didn't even seem to care about the fact all his friends were behind him, his family. He just wanted her to hear him, hear his voice in her head reminding her what she had said three hours ago. Three hours ago when she still had flowing silver hope through her now dark and grey stormy eyes. He pulled her hand encrusted with little shards of glass and dried blood to his face. He held it close to his cheek as if the warm of life from his body would enter hers.

"Percy, please don't do this to yourself." Thalia, a strong girl, a brave girl, had tears creeping out her of eyes. They were spilling over the skin down to dot the ground of shadows and brokenness. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kneeled closer to them both. He turned his head away and felt a pang in him. Something inside shot threw him, it was like a combination of rage, revenge, anger, sadness and horror. He swiped his fingers across Annabeth's face feeling the warmth of the blood still coming threw the open skin. He felt his face go hot and something roared inside him to hurt. He looked at Thalia and she knew what he wanted her to do. She lifter Annabeth up and walked to the Hotel, she needed to be healed. She wasn't allowed to give up yet; it wasn't her turn to go.

Percy breathed in heavily because this wasn't over. She wasn't going to die, no one was going to die in vain and Kronos would not win. The memories of the fallen would not be in shame they would be rejoiced about. He stood up and felt a passion roar threw him; he called the waters to come up and wash the madness from the city and to punish the monsters that were killing. When he raised the waves they went crashing around his fellow warriors and scooped up the enemy. They washed them around and held them under the water for the sea creatures to have their choice of fight. Kronos saw the rising waters and called back his army. Percy knew they would re-group but this gave him a chance to refresh his fighters. When the waters finally fell Percy cropped onto his knees, his energy was drained and his face felt cool. He leaned over and felt the world go dizzy. Everyone around him helped him up and took him to the Hotel Hospital Wing they had opened. They tried to lay him on a bed but he shot threw them. Annabeth.

When he saw her bandaged, her eyes closed and the grime being dabbed off her face he stood still. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing to a million conclusions. He saw her chest slowly rise and fall, rise and fall, breathing. She was taking in air, she was okay, and she was alive. Thalia stood up and walked to Percy with a weakness embracing her. She looked into his eyes and then at Annabeth. He knew in her everything was not okay; Annabeth wasn't going to continue living. She wouldn't be breathing for very long. He breathed heavier and then closed his eyes. He walked to her bed side and kissed her forehead, he leaned beside her ear.

"Annabeth Chase," he felt the tears drop onto her shoulder and his voice break. "You're my best friend and-and I love you so much," he stopped for a second to catch his breath he had been holding. "I know you can't stay for very long but I just hope you know how much I care. I am so proud of you and every-everything you have done for me. You are my best friend Wise Girl." When we said those words he began to feel the cry worsen. His eyes were just pouring tears and his hands touching her face trembled with sadness. He placed his forehead against hers and looked at the most beautiful face in the world. He kissed her lips and in the deepest hopeful part of his mind he imagined it waking her up. He imagined the kiss from the movies that would suddenly spark life in her but this was life, real life and tragic things happen. That's how it goes. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it, then without letting go he turned to Thalia who was shielding her face.

"Thalia, this ends now. Kronos hurt her and we can't let that be in vain." Thalia wiped away the wetness from her red eyes and nodded in strength. He turned to Annabeth one more time and kissed her hand gently. He let it fall to her side and then walked out with Thalia. This was the moment Percy let everything go, he let his thoughts become courageous. He filled himself with the memories of Annabeth and all his friends who had died. Kronos may have hurt him enough to the point where he would die then and there but it wasn't going to happen. The second Percy let go of Annabeth's hand was the moment he realized life isn't perfect. It had its ups and downs; it has the parts where you can fly and where you can drown. Death was surrounding them but they were breaking the walls. Percy would keep his promise. He was going to come back safe. He was going to be a leader. He was going to let Annabeth know this wasn't then end. This wasn't the beginning. This was the perfectly imperfect moment in this life.


	29. Authors Note 4

**Authors Note**

Okay so I have no choice but to make a note at this point to my reviews.

IMtheLastolympian, you are honestly my favourite person right now, you make me feel so special.  
I have alwasy wanted my writing to have an effect on someone like that but I never expected it to happen.  
Way to make my dream come true :D :D :D :D  
I am so touched you think I am such a good writer, you are such a positive person and I absolutly love it.

Whitechocolateangel, thank you so much for considering me a good writer.  
I never actually thought I could have such an effect but you have proven me wrong!

villain 77. heh heh heh, I know I am one big old fangirl.  
I can be a real sap at times but considering the plot I thought it should be over board fan girl.

WingCommanderVinyaya, sorry I suppose spell check messed up my word.  
It can be a little confusing sometimes.

Oh and again, anyone have any story requests specifically or would you like me to be creative.  
Though I may add I my creativity seems to be lagging lately,  
I would appreciate someone to through me a topic to write about!  
I work better under someones conditions, just who I am I guess!  
Thanks 


	30. Authors Note 5

**SORRY IF I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE !**

I went to Florida for a week and no internet of course, how stupid!

I am going to get writing all week and update to my very very very best, i hope so anyway!

Please don't hate me! :(

I will be a writing machine, promise ;D


	31. Marshmellows

I was resting beside a fire and felt the warmth glowing onto my skin. I laid on the beach feeling the sand through my curls, in between my toes and sprinkled on my cheeks. I was looking into the darkest sky lit up with the stars. They were balls of gas yes but it was nice to think some where out there someone was seeing me, maybe like my mom. I always dreamed about her. I had always secretly hoped she would come down, spend the holidays with me, ask me to join her on Olympus for a while. It was a nice fantasy but I couldn't just expect that to happen. My mom was important and things like Christmas or my birthday weren't on top of her to do list, if she had had one.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the lapping waves. This was something I had enjoyed doing in my relaxation from designing blueprints, let all the strain lose from my mind and my fingertips. Suddenly I felt the sand shift around me and I propped up on my elbows only to suddenly feel something crunchy yet gooey and sweet stuffed into my mouth. I was going to spit it out when I realized Seaweed Brain had shoved a marshmallow into my slightly parted lips. I chewed and then swallowed with a big gulp of the mushy yet fluffy little cloud.

"You know you could have roasted that more Perc." I sat up cross-legged and smiled at him. He gave me a smug grin before giggling. I lifted one of my eyebrows to wonder why I seemed so funny. Then he licked his thumb and wiped away the side of my mouth.

"Eat much there Wise Girl?" He was chuckling to himself at the white marshmallow remains that had been stuck to the bottom of my lip. I wiped at it and laughed lightly before leaning back into the sand. I turned over onto my side and looked at him. He was staring out into the ocean, maybe he was thinking of his dad like I though of my mom. The moon was highlighting him; I stared at how handsome he actually was. I never really took the time to just imagine the thought of him. He was very attractive now that he was older and yet his maturity level had seemed to stay at thirteen years old forever.

"What? Do I have something on my face too?" He looked down and me and I leaned up on my elbow resting the side of my head in my palm. I shook my head and grinned at him. He gave me a smiled that stated questions all over it but he just shrugged and leaned back into the sand beside me. I laid down and laying between a fire and Percy was like an over. It felt nice with the cool breeze from the ocean.

"Annabeth care for a smore my darling?" I laughed and nodded my head as he looked down at me with a grimace bracing his face. He jumped up and ran to the car. When he came back in his hand were two boxes of gram crackers, three bars of milk chocolate and two bags worth of marshmallows'. Did he expect us to eat all this now or was he saving up for another trip? He snuggled down beside me and placed all out ingredients out. He looked at me and winked, "Shall we?" I laughed and pulled over two sticks. It seems someone forgot an important tool, something to roast the marshmallows' on.

"These are delicious!" I took another bite into my smore; the crunch of the cracker and the yummy melted chocolate sinking onto my tongue, wow. I peered over to see Percy munching away at his, marshmallow? That thing was practically ash how was eating it.

"Percy that is not how you roast a marshmallow, you need to have it golden not yucky ash stuff!" I shook my head at him and sighed.

"Yucky ash stuff, I happen to like my yucky ash marshmallows' this way!" He turned his head up high and took another bite of that disgusting black thing. I laughed and grabbed the stick making him a deal. If he eats a marshmallow golden brown the way I like it then I will try one of his disgusting little ashy things. Of course he took the bet, he can never back down from a challenge because he is Percy Jackson!

"You are going to eat your words about my marshmallow Wise Girl, the more burnt it is the yummier!" I looked at my smore, the marshmallow was almost the same colour as the chocolate and the gram cracker looked like the most delicious part. I gave him a menacing look with my eyes and the handed him my marshmallow. It looked amazing, a golden brown cloud with melted chocolate over it squished between two crunchy scrumptious crackers. Boy what I would give to taste it write now! Percy lifted it to his lips and took a big bite. He swirled it in his mouth and then looked at me still holding my pile of nastiness.

"That was amazing. I will say it almost compares to my 'yucky ash' okay. Now it's your turn, eat up Miss. Chase!" I shook my head and gave him another look. Then I turned to the marsh mellow and lifter it into my mouth but before I could even bite down I felt something drop into my hair. I reached my free hand up and felt something gooey. I turned to Percy and his eyes were wide, his roasting tick above my head and nothing on it. I looked at my hand and saw white; I was going to kill him. I threw the smore in the fire and started to get up but he chooses to run.

"Percy Jackson you are so dead! I cannot believe you dropped marshmallow in my hair!" He was laughing and running down the beach but all those marshmallow smores must have wearing him down because I was gaining speed. He ran into the not to cold water and stupid me I chased after him. I ran in and jumped on his back. He laughed in surprise so I took this chance and I pulled as much goo out of my hair and smeared it into his face. He shook his head and then drop threw my arms under the water, now that I didn't have a hold of him I knew being in the water wasn't smart, he could control the water so yikes! I swam to the beach and laid in the sand very close to the waters breathing heavily from my run.

I closed my eyes and when I looked up I saw a giant wave coming over top of me. I yelped in surprise as it came crashing down on me but suddenly I felt someone's body hit my own. It was warm and it held onto me tightly as the waters rushed away. I opened my eyes to see Percy laying beside me with one hand laying over my stomach and the other propping him up to look down to me. I started to laugh and that caused him to burst into laughter, then without thinking without even considering what I was about to say I blurted it out.

"That's why I love you Percy." I then opened my eyes and put my hand over my mouth. I leaned up and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he had stopped laughing. I looked at him my grey eyes shocked, my throat went dry and I didn't know what to do. What had I just done? How could I just let the moment grab me like that?

"Annabeth." He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me into his chest. "You said it, I never thought you would be the one to say it first!" I covered my face with my hands and leaned forward. He chuckled and patted my back. "Hey, did you mean it Wise Girl?" I laughed and turned up at him.

"Of course I meant it! How could I not mean that! I am surprised I said it though, I wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth at all." Percy grimaced and kissed my cheek. He leaned forward and pulled my lips to his. I felt him kiss me but it wasn't the way he usually did. When we did kiss it was like a flame going off and something just sparked. This time it was comfortable, it was warm and it was like something I never wanted to end. I pulled his head closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. You would assume that would make it feel more passionate but it made me feel at peace, it made me want to never let him go. I felt like I wanted him forever or just needed him forever because living without that would just hurt.

"Hey Wise Girl, I love you too, you know that right?" He pulled me chin up to look into his eyes and I smiled at him a goofy little grin. He pulled me on top of him and leaned down into the sand. We were soaking wet in the middle of a beach laying on top of each other relishing in the moment of an I love you. It makes me think about how every time something huge happens in our relationship we are always around water. I wonder if that's just a coincidence?


	32. Author Note 6

**Okay first Florida was absolutly amazing, the weather was boiling! It was like 100 F which is like 38 C! HOT HOT HOT**  
**I mainly went because of THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!**  
**^ Can you tell I must be a Potter fan? :D Anyway it was absolutly amazing!**

**Sorry for making you 'soak your keyboards' but that was my goal! I wanted to hit some emotion in those stories!**

**Lastly this comment is to YUMdipNdotz123 :**  
**You wrote two books? You have my dream right there, I want to be an author so bad!**  
**You all say my writing is amazing but I can't even do what your doing!**  
**Either I am not able to finish for fear of rejection or I just plain suck!**

**Other then those notes, thank you for all the wonderful positive comments!  
****I must say I believe positivity is what keeps me writing! :)**

Oh and any other requests well I am on this little rant of mine!  
Could it be called a rant?  
More of a question anwserer and a thank you little note :)  
Yeah so requests, inbox my account if you want it private or if you want to make it detail other then that just write it on the comment board please!  
Thank you, once again!


	33. What A Morning

Staring absent minded into the pestering glow of the clock I couldn't help but stay on the thought of how different I felt laying here. The double bed had a way about it that when I moved no sound showed I was in nervous tension. The air was thick of mahogany and oak that filtered out the natural woodland smell of the area surrounding me. I leaned up in the bed on the palms of my hands, still without a peep, and looked into the darkness. All there seemed to be was a wall and a door. Why only a wall and a door? How could no art or sign of home portray the area? Not a single portrait, no markings from misbehaviours and no dents from a heated fight where doors were slammed. It was as if this cabin was a phantom in its own essence, like no one had claimed it as though it was his or hers.

I twisted my body over so my legs hanged off the side of the bed. I felt no puff of air on my feet and no odd tingling sensation I would be grabbed by the ankle. This place was no home for me and I was no person to claim it for my home. I smoothed out the gigantic grey sweater, which only dropped off my shoulders and clung to my waist from a band. I rubbed my hands down my bare thighs skimming over the blue cotton drawstring shorts and down to my dry rough knees. Sleep wasn't something I bothered contemplating at 5:30 in the morning.

I stood from the bed with no sounds and walked to the door with so much perfection it didn't even creak or make any recognition it was being opened. That could be a safety hazard you know. I scurried across the smooth shiny surface of a polished wood floor and picked my sandals up looping my fingers through the straps all in the gloomy black. Opening the door to the partial light of the moon and the glowing light of a soon to rise sun I breathed in a heavy mouthful of air tasting tree on my throat. I walked through the muck and felt the noisy twigs rupture, the scampering bunny and the twitter of an uncomfortable bird. I flipped my hood up for this cool morning and walked through the fertile soil plastered with leaves and came to water. The little sand gracing the vicinity felt somehow warming on the bottoms of my chilled feet, I hadn't realized how cold my body actually was in this October weather. I lazily dragged my feet breaking through the sand grains and grinning into the waters shine.

Water was such a common thing we barley thought about it but you know it is so elegant. The way it mixes itself up and flows in no purpose, no directions, it has a freedom. Water is used to keep us healthy, it cleans the grime from our bodies, it nourishes the plant life, and it cools us in the rays of a burning sun. Water has grouped together sharing its perfect core to aid the things required from it. Water though is not only for use, others find it spiritual and have been accepting that it has a totally obscured meaning to us. Water has been said to be an extension of emotion, dreaming about water can tell you how conflicted you truly are. Some believe though that if you love the feeling of water you love to love. I explain this because water to me is security. Every time I see water I think of how it saves him from his own stupidity, when he battles the simple touch can replenish him to come triumph over an enemy. It's his sanctuary and though he doesn't know it, it is mine too.

I clasped my hands together in the large conjoining pocket in the front of the sweater and stood looking at what was before me. It was huge and not only did it contain life it contained what I had always wanted, bliss. When I was a child I used to see the water from my bedroom window and give a stupid wide grin to it promising I would be just like it. Stupid right? What little girl chooses something without a brain or a heart to be her only connection to the life she wants? I suppose when I saw it I used to think of different things. I once was walking along a peer and when I saw the water I pictured sitting on a beach holding hands as a woman finding my Prince Charming. When I was in Camp Half Blood the lake always made me feel closer to my mom, I miss her the most because she's the one person I want to be with more then ever and she's all the way up on a cloud. I crouched down and sat in the nippy sand with my legs bent up so my chin could rest on them. Silently I chuckled to myself, I pictured having a The Little Mermaid moment. You know the part where Ariel comes running out of the water in a sparkly dress to her soul mate and they embrace each other with a kiss of pure love? Yeah, that's the one.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind knock my hood back and blow my blonde curls into a whirlwind billowing behind my head. I opened my eyes to the winds and felt it dehydrate my eyes but the serenity I felt was intoxicating. I looked at the amber orange glow rising up over the lake and when I began to see the peaking of pinkie yellow I got a rush of excitement. I can't understand why but I suddenly felt like my chest would explode if it didn't come sooner. I kneeled up and felt little rocks dent my skin but feeling the subtle warmth of a refreshed sun was like a kiss you hadn't got in a while. I felt the wind die down and my hair come around my face but what I felt in those next moments was happiness radiating through my bones.

"Annabeth Chase." I smiled at the sunrise and slowly came to my feet. I took a deep breath and dusted the sand off my knees and my backside. In my mind I was trying to calm myself but something was overriding the circuits in my body because when I saw the goofy grimace on his face my body took control. I felt my legs sprint and my arms flail around a body, my neck being buried in the scent of saltwater and my fingers relaxed over the smoothness of hair. I felt a smile on my neck and arms wound around my waist. He was here, now, and I didn't ever want to let him go. I held on and on and on for I don't know how long but it was nice to have my arms hold on to something with such importance. I felt his scruffy cheek on the side of my face and suddenly a warm breath filled me ear.

"I was supposed to meet a beautiful young woman at a cabin around here but no one seems to be home." I bit my lip and pulled my hands down to lay my open palms across his chest. His jacket was open and I could still feel the heartbeat through his grey t-shirt. I laid my head above my hands and let his hands thaw out my frozen arms through the thick sweater. I let my curls fall around my face and his chin rested on the crown of my head. I could feel his grinning, I could practically taste him and now, at this very moment, I felt like I was home once more. I breathed in the salt-water smell once more and looked up at his face. It was darker and had a bit of whisker around it. His hair has framing his forehead and his eyes were brighter. I searched all around his face for some sign I was dreaming but not a dimple out of place or a light diminished in his glow.

I leaned my face up and smiled with my eyes, he smirked with half his mouth and leaned down to give me what I had been missing. When his lips touched mine a sudden wave came over me. I felt like this was so simply perfect. His lips were curved to mine so naturally it's as if we were born to match one another. His mouth tasted of fresh mint but you could taste Percy in there, I could never understand how no matter how many times he brushed his teeth, no matter how much gargling he did there was always the remaining taste of him. Did everyone have that about them?

As soon as I feel him pull away from me I laced my fingers along the back of his head and shook my face back and forth. He laughed and leaned back down to kiss me. Standing on the beach I didn't even feel the sand under my feet, the wind through my hair or the fact that my stomach was knotted up in butterflies. He was here now and I felt like a part of me was back. I know that may sound like I am depressed with out him but I can't explain what it's like missing him. It's as if, as if your best friend left for a year and you have no contact with them whatsoever. A piece of you just kind of vanishes and you don't know what piece it is, is it the way you laugh, is it the way you look at people? When they come back your whole again, some how, some way, you are complete.

"Gods I have missed you." I pulled away and slid my fingers though his. Perfect match. We walked along the sands and through the mud still with my flip-flops in tow and I suddenly felt like the water. I was back to being myself, my stubborn, sarcastic, hotheaded self and it felt wonderful. I clasped onto his hand like if I didn't he would disappear, like suddenly something would POOF and he would be gone. He chattered away and I just watched how his eyes lit up at action, how his jaw line moved gracefully to each word and how his lips parted in a sequence to let me know his emotion. He spoke as though no one else could hear him but me and each time he looked at me he squeezed my fingers telling me through his thoughts he was thrilled of his adventure but, he was even happier to be back to me. When we came to the cabin doors I slipped inside with him trailing carefully behind me and when we fell onto the bed I giggled. Suddenly our two bodies that had hit the mattress simultaneously caused the string to scrape along another. Sound, noise, these are music in life.

I smoothed my hand through his hair and each strand felt familiar to my fingertips as the hairs tickled my skin. I laid looking into his eyes and he laid looking into mine. Our bodies were close together and our faces seemed in sync. My smile made him smile, my hand moved his moved, my eyes blinked and his blinked. Oh the joy of being so madly in love with someone you cannot see them for four months and then just lay in bed staring into one another's eyes. I suppose when you feel that ache in your heart disappear being close to that other half of yours is just enough to sustain what you have longed for. I pulled my sweater over my head and he threw his jacket onto the wooden floorboards hearing the clanging of the zipper against the hardness of the wood. I pulled myself closer to him and when he lifted my chin to his face I put my fingers to his lips.

"You called me Annabeth Chase" I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me like I was fanatical. I giggled and removed my hands back to the curve in his side. "It's Annabeth Jackson, Seaweed Brain." He laughed and crashed his lips onto mine.

What a way to spend my morning.


	34. One and Fifteen

Tomorrow was everything to her and it was defiantly everything to me but I couldn't figure out how she seemed so delightful and oblivious to any struggle. At least she wasn't showing any signs of being stressed out, I was trying not to but these things had always come easier said than done to me. I had been sitting in this now uncomfortable chair leaning over a white piece of paper that was staring me down. I had the pencil eraser jabbing into my forehead and my fingers tapping the led on the desk. It had been almost two hours since I had sat down and had forced myself to look at that paper saying I wouldn't move until I had everything down. The problem was I didn't know how to record all my emotions onto paper, I couldn't describe how I felt looking at her I mean I am a man for crying out loud! We don't do these kinds of things every day unless of course we happen to be the hopeless romantic types. I mean all I had down right now was the word pretty scribbled in my chicken scratch handwriting. Plus that was an under statement of how I thought of her. I shook my head and stood up, I needed fresh air and not this muggy two-hour closed in space air. I grabbed my sweater and headed to the park, it was time to sit in a different atmosphere for thoughts to begin their creative flow.

I looped through the busy New York sidewalks, passing all the different people I could imagine and coming to a halt at the intersection. I was tapping my foot in wait for the light to go to the little man walking and when it did I nearly tripped over a woman and her golden retriever pup. I looked up to see her grinning down at me sitting on the dirty paved road. She helped me up and walked me to the other side, "Are you okay?" She spoke in a funny little accent that I couldn't quite decipher where it could be from. I dusted off my jeans and laughed at my grimy hands. "Yes thank you, I'm sorry if I hurt your dog." I looked down at the dog sitting in silence peering up at me with big glossy black eyes. She patted the dog's head, "Oh yes he's a good dog, helps me all the time." I smiled down at this dog I had almost crushed, it was actually such a good dog and hearing her talk about him in that little accent made me wonder. "Miss? Miss? Hello?" I was speaking loudly at her and then when I tapped her on the shoulder she chuckled silently. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I grimaced at her kind eyes; she seemed to be in such high spirits for this one time little run in of mine. "I was going to ask if you wanted to sit, on the bench over there. I was headed that way anyway."

"You were headed to a bench? Why?" We were walking side by side in this fresh beginning of autumn day. Her dog trotting between us and the wind blowing recently turned leaves towards us. When we sat down on the faded grayish brown bench with it's rusted metal I began to talk to this stranger about my little predicament. "I needed a new place to think and Central Park seemed like a nice idea." She grinned with her entire face when she looked out at the silence of these busy pathways. "What did you need to think about?" I crossed my arms over my chest that was cushy from the shadowy grey sweater I had thrown on. "May I ask you for advice?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. I placed my hands on the thighs of my jeans and looked over at her, "If you had to write a speech for your first anniversary married, what would you say?" She crossed her arms and looked up at the trees with a peculiar and thinking look on her face. When she turned back to glance at me she smirked. "It depends on who I was writing about. You want it to come from your heart so I'm going to show you my technique for pulling those thoughts in your hear out, okay?" I nodded with a weird expression. Okay.

"Look forward and tell me what you think about this woman." I gave her a questionable look but she just shooed her hand forward for me to follow her instructions. "Okay. Right now I think about, about how she. I don't know, how she plays Frisbee?" I looked over at her for an answer to what in the world I was doing but she just smiled and laced her fingers together. "Alright now I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you think about this woman." I shook my head but just followed what this woman was saying; I took in a hefty breath of air before being swallowed into the darkness of my head. Having my eyes closed made me feel like a weight was lifted as I began to talk with this flow through my words. "I think she's absolutely stunning, even those mornings I see her at her worst she still takes my breath away. I think that when I'm with her everything inside feels right, like I found my place here. I think that even though we have been through the most awful situations we always came back to one another stronger. I think that with her being me isn't so hard anymore as it was when I was trying to fit in, because with her, I don't have to fit in." I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped a little. I glanced over at the curly black haired woman with eyes as bright as diamonds who was grinning at me like I had done perfectly.

"This woman is very lucky to have someone who thinks the most wonderful things about her. I hope I helped you today." She stood up tightening the brown leather leash in her hand and still holding the smile on her face. I followed her lead and stood up next to her with a stupid smile on my face. I nodded my head and she gracefully bowed her own for me. "You did help me, thank you." She shrugged her shoulders again as though her helping me was simply something that happened all the time. "My pleasure, your welcome." She turned away and walked with poise across the cement pathway covered in reds, oranges and yellows of crunchy leaves. Her hearing dog strictly beside her with his tail wagging in the wind as though it was breaking it. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore and then turned away from the bench to go home and show that piece of creamy white paper who was boss. I felt the brittle leaves break under my feet, I felt the drops of rain begin to hit the ground and found myself not breaking into a run but walking home in the pitter patter of rain. I walked in and through everything into the dryer as I got dressed for my dinner. When I walked out of the bedroom in front of the floor length mirror my eyes were not sticking to my spanking new suit or the way I had my hair but to the folded piece of paper squished between my fingers and thumb.

I was sitting at the table in one of our favourite restaurants in town staring directly at the shimmering white of the plates, the sleek silvers of the cutlery and the unbelievably clearness of the glass. I was playing with the paper in my pocket and yet not a nervous sweat was breaking out on me. When I had looked up from the plates there she was walking in the doors. Her hair was perfectly curled up in the most beautiful way suiting her blond tresses. Her smile was glowing when she spotted me at the table and automatically I stood up when she turned to me. Her heels were clicking off the ground as she stepped towards me and the strapless red dress was fitted flawlessly to her frame. She stopped to look up at me with those big glittering gray eyes. Our smiles were just staring at each other equally and when I leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek she pulled me forward into a kiss. Let's just describe it as magic.

We sat down at this beautifully arranged table talking and laughing and each other's jokes. We ate a wonderful meal and just made it feel like home. We happened to do that a lot to different places. I was eating my plate of pasta just listening to her talk when it finally clicked in that she was again taking my breath away. I was just staring at her as she chattered away about everything; I couldn't help but want to watch her just do that forever. When she realized she had been going on to long I smiled at how pink her cheeks flushed. "I talk to much sometimes!" I laughed and shook my head, "Go on." She shook her head and waved her hand towards me as though it were a way of signalling me to talk. I took it as my chance and pulled out my little piece of paper. I flipped the square up in front of my face and began to unfold it before her as I watched her giggle more. When I had finally flattened it out to begin my page long speech I looked up at her as she sat with her hands folded on the table and eyes grinning. I coughed a bit and then took my breath before going into the speech. I looked down at my paper and suddenly crumpled it up. I grabbed her hand from across the table and looked at her.

"Annabeth, you know I never thought I could feel this way. I never imagined that my breath could be taken away when you simply walked through a door or that I could get lost in something as common as a smile. Yet I did, I still do and even now looking at you I don't want to look away." Her cheeks were a fiery red almost matching her dress and her eyes were set on her lap. "Especially when you give me that look, you know the one that you give when you're to shy to look up but then when you do your eyes have this watery sheet over them. It's like these little tears of joy are falling for me." She lifted her head and without realizing it gave me the look I was describing, this time though the tears were already drizzling down her cheek. "Annabeth this day a year ago I married the woman of my dreams. She is the sweetest person I know, she is caring, she is talented and most of all she is the only person who has ever made me feel this way. You drive me crazy Wise Girl and I love you more than anything." She blinked the tears away from her eyes and laced her fingers through mine. She brushed the curls away from her eyes and wiped the tears off her face.

"Okay, well now that you have ruined my make-up I think it's my turn for the cry worthy speech." I chuckled at the scarlet and sopping wet face that was staring at me with the brightest beaming smile. "Seaweed Brain I love you and I love how gentle you are with me. It's like you fit a million emotions into this little two minute speech that already has me crying!" He rubbed his thumb across the soft skin on my hand and his teeth were shining in the light at me. "You always tell me we have been through a lot and I just want you to know how much it means to me that you were there though it all. You were there when I met my mom, when I needed to be saved, and when I lost one of my closest friends. You stood beside me and you held me together. You are the light who breaks up everything dark for me, you are there when everything crashes on me and most of all you are there when I can't find my way through it all." I bit my lower lip and looked into those jade eyes that I fell for so many years ago. They were watering up and I could just tell he was trying not to let the tears slip.

Happy One-Year Wedding Anniversary and Happy Fifteen-Year Friendship Anniversary.


End file.
